For the Rest of My Life
by Silver Nights
Summary: COMPLETE! Princess Serenity is born and is forced to marry Prince Endymon..she falls for him until she meets Shinigami..
1. Prolouge

"For The Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights

Prologue

"C'mon your highness, just a little more" said the nurse as she held Queen Serenity's hand letting all of her stress out.

Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom was in the process of having her first child. A year ago, her husband had died from a great mysterious force. The Queen was worried about the child growing up not having a Father around.

"Keep pushing your highness, the baby is almost out!" cried the nurse with excitement.

Sweat was dripping down from the Queen's forehead onto the soft white pillow soaking in. Her face was read, taking big gasp of air, in and out like she was about to dive under water. She spent two hours giving birth to this little one.

"That's it your highness, one more push and this baby is out!" shouted the nurse.

The Queen took one last gasp and used all of her strength to push out the baby. A minute later, she heard the soft cries of a baby and she smiled with joy as she laid back her head on the pillow to rest. The nurse cleansed the little baby and wrapped it up in a soft fuzzy blanket. The nurse walked over to the Queen and smiled.

"Congratulations your highness, you have a baby girl" grinned the nurse.

Queen Serenity weakly smiled and reached out her arms to the nurse, "May I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course! Wait till the Kingdom here's about the wonderful news!" said the nurse dashing out of the room.

Queen Serenity sat up and looked down at the little princess and smiled. The Princess was so tiny and quite and watched as she began to suck on her tiny thumb and look up at her Mother. The Queen gave a small chuckle and looked at her daughter.

"You're a tiny one aren't you" smiled the Queen looking down at the baby. "I believe you need a name, but what?"

The Princess saw a little stuffed rabbit that was sitting on a table near by that was brought as a good luck gift from one of the nurses at the Kingdom. The Princess looked at it and began to laugh and wanted to touch it. Queen Serenity looked at her child then to the rabbit.

"You must like rabbits huh little one?" giggled the Queen. Just then, a name came to her mind. "I got it, how about I call you Usagi?"

The baby laughed at her Mother for a response, "But of course the kingdom and the rest of the galaxy are going to have to refer you to Princess Serenity, but to me, you'll be my little Usagi" smiled the Queen.

Princess Serenity gave a big yawn and closed her blue eyes and fell asleep in her Mother's arms. Queen Serenity gazed at the future Queen and closed her eyes as well to relax and gave a soft whisper, "Usagi, my little Rabbit of the Moon".

Five years had past, and Princess Serenity was out catching butterflies in the garden as usual laughing and running around through the flowers with her two kittens following her, Luna and Artemis. Near by was Queen Serenity and her advisor telling her what the schedule was for today. It was just another ordinary day with the Queen being busy as usual , she felt bad that she could never spend time with her own daughter. The only time they shared was when she was getting tucked into bed at night. The Queen watched her daughter play in the flowers.

"And at 5:00 you have a meeting with the Queen's of the Inner Planets, don't forget" said the Queen's Adviser.

"I know" said Queen Serenity keeping her eyes only on the Princess.

The adviser couldn't help but to join with her, "She's filled with life your highness, her heart is pure just like yours".

Queen Serenity blushed.

"She's going to make a great Queen someday" commented the advisor.

Just then, Queen Serenity's maids came out, "Your highness, the Queen of Earth has arrived with the little Prince"

The Queen ran up to the little Princess and scooped her up in her arms, "Baby Serenity, its time to meet someone special"

"Like who Mommy?" asked the princess looking up at her Mother.

"Someone that your going to spend the rest of your life with in the future" smiled the Queen looking down at her beautiful daughter.

"Is it a new friend?" asked Princess Serenity with excitement.

Queen Serenity placed the child down to let her walk, but she held her hand gently. Princess Serenity saw a young boy from the far away distance and her eyes widened and she blushed. The Prince had black hair, kind of covering some of his face with deep blue eyes. He made eye contact with the Princess as well. Queen and Princess Serenity finally got close to the other Queen and the young Prince.

"Princess Serenity, I would like you to meet my son, Prince Endymion, Prince of Earth" grinned the Queen gazing down at her son.

"Why don't you two play while we discuss your arranged marriage" suggested Queen Serenity.

"Marriage?" asked Princess Serenity, a little confused, there for she didn't know what that ment. The child was still young.

Princess Serenity couldn't help but to stare at the Queen of Earth, she had violet hair with a tint of black, with dark blue eyes like the bottom of the sea. She wore her hair down and was dressed in a navy blue gown who wore gold jewelry with a golden terra.

"What does marriage mean?" asked Princess Serenity to the Prince.

"It means we're going to get married in the future, that's what they're discussing dumb blonde" joked Prince Endymion.

The Princess pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well if your going to marry me you better act like a Prince" said the Princess as she stuck her nose in the air and she walked away from the boy.

She turned around and looked at him, she didn't want to be with this guy if he was going to act like a real jerk to her. She hoped to find someone else.

Like it? R/R please! 


	2. Chapter 1

"For the Rest of My Life" By, Silver Nights

Chapter 1

That night, Princess Serenity sat on her bed with Luna, her black kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead, on her lap. She was looking at the peaceful galaxy from her window.

"The Universe is so big" commented Princess Serenity.

The Princess's door opened and it was Queen Serenity herself, "Alright, you it's time for bed" said Queen Serenity as she was walking up to her daughter sitting on the bed.

"But Mother.." moaned the Princess.

"No buts" said Queen Serenity as she undid her daughter's hair from buns to letting all of her blonde hair hanging down. She slowly brushed her hair with a comb while Princess Serenity continued to look at the view.

"Mother, am I really going to marry the Prince of Earth?" asked Princess Serenity.

"Of course you are, it's going to bring peace between the Moon and the Earth" answered Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity had her suspicions, "Is something wrong? What did you guys do today?"

"He's real mean Mom" stated Princess Serenity stroking Luna's fur.

"Once he becomes a gentlemen he won't anymore, I promise" smiled Queen Serenity as she set down the brush on the dresser near by and tucked the little Princess in her nice warm comfy bed.

"Really Mother?" asked Princess Serenity with hope in her eyes.

Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead, "Yes" she got up and walked towards the door and turned out the light, "Good night"

"Good Night Mother" whispered Princess Serenity as she slowly closed her eyes and turned her head to her side and began to fall fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Princess Serenity awoke and couldn't sleep, she decided to open up her window and take a look once more of the Universe she was soon to rule in the future.  
Something then caught her eye, a shoot star that seemed to be making its way towards the kingdom.

Princess Serenity's eyes opened wide, "What is that?" she asked out loud to herself hugging Luna while she sat on her bed.

The Shooting star got closer and closer and it was a neon purple light that appeared center of the steps of the kingdom. Princess Serenity leaned forward to see what it was. It seemed to be a little boy, dressed in black with bat wings and a silver cross around his neck, holding onto a scythe, with chestnut brown hair that was down, she couldn't see his eye color in the dark.

"That boy looks just about my age Luna" remarked Princess Serenity looking out her window. Luna responded with a little meow.

The mysterious boy looked around and then looked up towards Princess Serenity's window where the two children made eye contact.

"A girl?" asked the boy out loud, he flew up towards her window to get a better look.

Princess Serenity gasped, "He's coming this way!"

The boy appeared in front of Princess Serenity's face and looked at her with no reaction. Princess Serenity opened her window's to see what he wanted. The boy blinked his blue eyes, "Who are you?" he asked.

Princess Serenity gulped, "I'm Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom"

"Oh, so you're the Princess" chuckled the boy still floating in the air.

The Princess nodded her head, "And who are you?" she asked.

"I am the God of Death" he answered proudly.

"Death?" asked Princess Serenity, "Don't you have a name besides that?"

"I'm only known as the God of Death" he answered.

"Why are you hear?" asked the Princess raising an eye brow.

"I come to bring Death on the Queen" he announced.

"My Mother!" jumped Princess Serenity.

"No, not that Queen, the Queen of Earth" he said as he rolled his eyes.  
"But why?" asked the Princess.

"Because that's my job, I take their soul because their time is up" he explained.

"Why can't you just let her be?" asked Princess Serenity being her curious self.

The boy grunted with annoyance, "Because I'm the God of Death, there is no happiness just darkness"

Princess Serenity tilted her head, "You can have lightness too"

"No! I only live in darkness, now if you excuse me I have a job to do" said The God of Death as he flew towards the Queen of Earth's bedroom.

"Wait!" cried Princess Serenity.

The God of Death stopped and looked down at the Princess, "Would you like to come back and play with me? I have no one around here my own age" asked Princess Serenity with gleam in her eyes.

The God of Death just sighed and flew up to the Queen of Earth's window. Princess Serenity stayed up to watch.

The next morning when Princess Serenity was sleeping, she woke up to a scream. Princess Serenity jumped, she was frightened. "What's going on?" she asked as she was rubbing her eyes.

A maid quickly opened the door, "The Queen of Earth, she's dead!" she shouted bursting out in tears. 


	3. Chapter 2

"For the Rest of My Life"-By, Silver Nights

Chapter 2

3 hours had past since the Queen of Earth's death. The small Princess Serenity waited aside with her Mother and Prince Endymion sitting down is a small quite room. Princess Serenity glanced over to her Mother to see her Mother's eyed narrowed down looking at the floor with watery eyes. Princess Serenity didn't know what to say, she then looked over to where her future husband was sitting and saw him with rosy cheeks and tears rolling down them. Princess Serenity then looked down at the floor and thought to herself.

"Who was that boy?" she thought.

They then heard a door open to see a priest calling a small golden box entering the room. Prince Endymion's eyes started to water again. The priest walked up to the young boy and knelt beside him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Here" said the Priest handing Prince Endymion the golden box, "These are your Mother's ashes."

Prince Endymoin held the golden box in his hand and just looked at it. He couldn't believe his Mother died so instantly. The Priest nodded his head at Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity walked over to the young Prince and kneeled and placed her hands on her lap and looked at him.

"Endymion, would you like to go talk to one of the nurses?" asked Queen Serenity trying to help.

Prince Endymoin shook his head and bawled, "I want to go home!" he cried out.

Queen Serenity hugged the boy and let him cry in her arms. Princess Serenity felt bad as well, she just watched from aside. But then, something caught her eye in the shadow of the room. She saw a visible figure holding a scythe watching what was going on.

"That's the boy from last night" she though. She got up and walked over to the shadow.

"You" she whispered as she got close, she didn't want her Mother to hear her talking. "Why did you do this?"

The boy just smirked and put his finger to his mouth. Princess Serenity sprung around and saw her Mother leaving the room with Prince Endymion. The boy then stepped out of the shadow. "I didn't want them to hear me"

"Death, why did you do this? What was wrong from the Queen of Earth?" asked Princess Serenity.

"She had a sickness" he answered watching the Queen and Prince continuing to walk away holding each other.

"Sickness?" asked Princess Serenity.

Death nodded, "A sickness from Earth, and I was sent to go take away her life".

Yet, the Princess was still young and didn't really understand why someone her own age would go ahead and kill people. She just looked at the boy and decided to change the subject.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" said Princess Serenity as she grabbed Death's hand. Death pulled away from her.

"No, I have many missions to accomplish" barked Death as he fly up into the air.

"Wait!" cried out Princess Serenity. Death stopped and looked down at the child.

"Don't you play games? Have fun? Your still a young boy you should enjoy it"

Death just looked down at her with no emotion across his face. Princess Serenity looked down with no hope in her heart, she slowly looked up and smiled at Death.

"If you ever get lonely, please come back here and visit me! It gets quite lonely in the palace with no one to play with"

Death smirked and chuckled, "I have no time for games" and vanished in front of Princess Serenity's eyes.

"He can't be that cold hearted, he's still young and I know there's a soft side to you. I just haven't found it yet" thought Princess Serenity and ran out of the room to go look for her Mother.

Death then appeared in a dark room, a very dark room. The floor was dark with a blood red carpet that led to a throne. Death then walked down the isle to approach the leader.

"Isn't that cute, our little Death has a new friend" teased a man.

"Shut up Jedite!" yelled Death.

Jedite then stepped out of the shadows and forced dark energy on Death. Death fought back with his scythe.

"Enough!" yelled a voice. The two boys stopped and looked at the throne. A women dressed in a black dress walked down the isle towards them. She had long red hair, gray skin, and red eyes. She was beautiful, but evil. She looked over to where Death was standing.

"Did you take away the Queen of Earth's soul?" asked the women.

Death bowed down before her, "Yes Queen Beryl"

"Good", she said with a evil smile across her face. She then glanced to where Jedite was standing. "Jedite, you leave him alone. He's still growing"

Jedite just nodded and walked away from them. Jedite approached his companions.

"Yeah Jedite, Beryl might kill you" laughed Zoicite.

Jedite grunted, "Shut your mouth Zoicite, it's not my fault he's the Queen's pet"

"I sense jealousy" smirked Nephlyte.

Jedite ignored him and went into his chambers. Queen Beryl motioned Death to come closer to her. Death obeyed.

"You're doing great work Death, keep this up and you will be number one" said Queen Beryl as she walked next to him where she than took a seat in her throne.

"Thank you your highness" bowed Death.

Queen Beryl took a sip of some wine from her goblet and looked back at Death. "However, I do think this Moon Princess can be some trouble for you"

"What do you mean?" asked Death.

"The White Moon family is known for being pure and happy. Filled with warm light. I think the Princess is trying to be your friend" said Queen Beryl.

Death then paused. He never did have a friend before, he never experienced what people called a 'friendship'.

"I don't want you to become close to the Princess, understand?" asked Queen Beryl raising an eye brow.

Death nodded and the Queen dismissed him. Malachite then stepped out and watched Death go into his own chambers and leave the throne. "Queen Beryl, do you think he knows what really happened?" asked Malachite.

Queen Beryl grinned, "I highly doubt that Malachite. He'll never find out unless I tell him what really happened that day when he lost his family."

"But do you think he'll betray us? If he does we're done for" worried Malachite.

"I know, he's still young and as he grows that scythe he carries becomes powerful. He is the legendary God of Death. We need that scythe for the future when the time is right to take over the Moon Kingdom" laughed Queen Beryl as she pictured the day she would attack the palace.

Death was laying down on the floor in his room. He let some things run through his mind and he thought of what Princess Serenity said to him earlier. "If you ever get lonely, please come back here and visit me! It gets quite lonely in the palace with no one to play with". He then stood up.

"I'm just a boy" he said to himself. He then teleported his way to the Moon Kingdom. He appeared in the gardens and looked at the palace that was ahead of him. He then flew to where Princess Serenity's bedroom was. He took a look in there to see Princess Serenity drawing at her desk while she was humming. He then tapped on the window.

Princess Serenity jumped and was surprised to see Death there. She opened her window, "Death, what are you doing here?"

"I thought about what you said earlier and you were right" he blushed.

Princess Serenity smiled, "Tomorrow meet me in the gardens in the morning and we'll have some fun".

Death nodded but thought for a second, "Why can't we play today?"

"I'm going to be leaving soon. Prince Endymion is leaving the kingdom in a hour and then we're going to have a banquet in honor for the Queen" said Princess Serenity with a sad face.

Death had a little bit of guilt in his heart, "Well then, I'll be in the gardens tomorrow morning waiting for you" he smiled then he disappeared again in front of Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity grinded and thought to herself, "I guess there is a kindness in him." and went back to drawing.


	4. Chapter 3

"For The Rest of My Life"- By, Silver Nights

Chapter 3

The next morning when the Princess awoke from her world of dreams, she looked out the window with a bright smile on her face. "Today is the day" she said to herself. She thought of the different activities Death and her could do.

Her bedroom door opened and it was her Mother, "Are you ready for the day Usagi?"

Princess Serenity nodded and her Mother did her hair in its famous style, just like her Mother's. When her hair was done, she ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and got ready to play with her new found friend.

Death was looking at himself in his own mirror, "Should I do this?" he asked himself. He then gained his self confidence and he began to glow in his neon purple light as he was using his power to go transport him over to the Moon Kingdom.

Jedite then walked in on the boy, "What are you doing!" he demanded.

Death just glared and him with rage and teleported out of his room. Jedite looked out the window to wonder where he was heading. "He has no souls to collect..unless"

Princess Serenity laid in a field of flowers looking up at the stars that shimmered in the galaxy. "Where is he?" she asked. Her eyes then caught a butterfly that flew by her. She quickly sat up and started to chase it around the gardens.

Death appeared in the shadow of a near by tree. He checked to see if anyone else was around and he saw the Princess running around going after a butterfly. He stared at her and chuckled to himself and walked out of the darkness.

The Princess was running on the pavement still chasing the insect until she slipped and tripped on her white dress. She then dusted herself off and looked up to where her eyes met Death's.

"You're here!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Get off of me!" he yelled. Princess Serenity backed away with still a smile on her face.

"C'mon! let's have some fun!" she shouted as she dragged his hand and they ran through the flowers of the garden. Death seemed to be getting very annoyed by her actions.

"Princess! Please slow down!" he yelled to her as he took breaths in between his words.

Princess Serenity led him to the middle of the garden where they were surrounded by different kinds of flowers, butterflies, birds, and friendly animals like rabbits. "Let's rest for a while" she said as she panted.

Death took a seat next to her and he laid down next to his scythe. He was looking up at the stars in the galaxy watching their light sparkle. Princess Serenity joined him.

"There's so many of them" she commented. She looked over to where Death was but he showed no expression. He did the same thing to Princess Serenity but she just that gleaming smile on her face.

"They're just balls of gas that burn in our atmosphere" he said being cocky.

Princess Serenity then kind of got offended by what he said. She looked at him straight in his eye, "That might be true but do you know what exactly else is there?"

Death shrugged his shoulders. Princess Serenity sighed and looked at him with a serious face. "They're kingdoms that have rulers and legendary Sailor Soldiers"

Death laughed out loud and ignored her, "Believe whatever you want Princess".

Princess Serenity gave up and picked some flowers that were beside her and she started to make a crown out of it. Death, however closed his eyes and took a nap.

Princess Serenity then looked down at Death and noticed that he was sleeping. She noticed his long chestnut brown hair and how it was all messy and knot up. She then giggled to herself with a idea in her head.

A hour past and Death slowly began to open his eyes. He jumped when he saw Princess Serenity looking down at him. "You scared me!" he shouted. He put his hand on his scythe and noticed it wasn't covered by his hair. He felt all around him while Princess Serenity tried not to laugh.

"What happened to my hair?" he asked getting worried. It didn't surround him as usual.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself" grinned Princess Serenity as she pointed to the pond that was near by.

Death got up and walked over to the pond and saw his reflection. His hair wasn't down anymore, instead it was all pulled back into a long braid. He looked over to where Princess Serenity was laughing.

Death grunted and ran up to her, "You really find that funny! You made me look like a girl now!"

Princess Serenity continued to laugh at him, "At least your hair won't get in the way anymore"

Death growled and picked up his scythe and playfully started to chase Princess Serenity around. They ran around the palace for hours and made it back to the garden where they ran out of breath and had a seat under a tree. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"See you can have fun like this" happily said Princess Serenity.

Death nodded, "Your Right" and returned the smile.

Two birds flew into the tree above them and began to sing a beautiful melody. Death and Princess Serenity both looked up to watch the show.

"They sound so good" remarked Death as he watched.

"Your right, they make a perfect duo" agreed Princess Serenity. She then looked to where Death was and a smirk spread across her face.

Death looked at her with a confused face, "What?" he asked.

"Duo" she said again just looking at the puzzled boy.

"Oh no! first you change my hair style and now you want to change my name?" said Death a little pissed.

"It's better than calling you Death all the time!" she barked.

Death just shook his head and grunted. He then looked up at Princess Serenity and gave up, "Fine, you can change my name to Duo"

Princess Serenity smiled and a idea popped into her head, "Want to play hide and seek?" she asked.

"How do you play?" asked Duo.

Princess Serenity then started to crack up and changed the subject, "Well then I guess we shouldn't play if you don't even know what I'm talking about" she stood up and grabbed Duo's hand. "Come on! I want to show you something"

Princess Serenity led Duo towards the kingdom. Near by, Jedite appeared in the mid air looking down at them walking into the kingdom. Jedite had a evil smirk across his lips. "So this is where our little God of Death went too, wait till Beryl hears about this" and he vanished into thin air.

Princess Serenity looked to make sure no one was around to see them together. "Alright, let's go" and dragged him into a room that seemed to be more of a control panel with pictures of the Kings and Queens of the different stars and planets. Duo looked up watching the pictures in awe.

Duo noticed a glowing light in the far distance and his eyes widened with amazement. Duo and Princess Serenity walked up to the glowing object.

"If Mommy catches us I'll be in big trouble" whispered Princess Serenity to Duo.

Duo gave Princess Serenity a weird look. "But I guess you need to see this because I think it will change your life"

They approached the glowing object and they both stared at it. "What is that?" asked Duo.

"It's my Mommy's. She told me it's the Silver Imperium Crystal, it's so powerful and heals anything that's evil" she explained.

Duo was so interested in the beauty the crystal had. Princess Serenity took the crystal in her hands and showed Duo images on how beautiful the Universe was and how beautiful life really is.

Duo's eyes began to water at the images he was seeing from the crystal. Princess Serenity closed her eyes and let the magic flow into Duo's soul. Duo felt his body change dramatically. He slowly looked at Princess Serenity.

"Duo" she started, "From sharing this day with you I noticed you have a god heart but you are a troubled boy who loves death and darkness. Believe deep in your soul that you don't have to turn out to be like this.".

Duo had his eyes closed the whole time listening to the young Princess's words.

Just then, the doors burst opened. "Princess!" yelled Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity stopped and quickly put the crystal back in its place. Queen Serenity had a very angry look on her face and marched right up to her daughter. "Never ever! Come in here Usagi! I told you that so many times this isn't a toy!"

Princess Serenity began to cry. Queen Serenity looked over to where Duo was, "Who are you?" she demanded.

Duo took a stand, "I'm Duo, the God of Death, and I'm Princess Serenity's friend" he announced.

Queen Serenity backed away and grabbed her daughter, "Leave, Leave this Kingdom!" she ordered.

Duo quickly obeyed and flew out of the room with his bat wings. He flew through the gardens as fast as he could. He didn't know what Princess Serenity did to him but he felt a warmth in his heart. Duo then teleported into Queen Beryls castle.

He slowly entered the throne where Jedite and the others were standing and staring at him. He gulped knowing that he was in trouble as well.

"So, Duo" joked Jedite.

Duo gasped knowing that Jedite was watching him and Princess Serenity the whole time. "He must have already told Queen Beryl" he thought to himself.

"Death, come forward" demanded Queen Beryl.

Duo slowly walked up to the evil Queen while getting stares and smirks across his rival's faces. Duo bowed, "Yes your highness?"

Queen Beryl stood up and looked at the child, "I've heard that you spent some time with Princess Serenity. Is that true?"

Duo started to sweat not knowing what was going to happen to him. He then gulped. "Yes your highness".

"And she gave you the name of Duo and did your hair that way?" asked Queen Beryl.

Duo slowly nodded, "Yes your highness"

Queen Beryl grunted and raised her hand in the air and threw her dark energy at Duo. Duo screamed in agony. "I told you to never see her again! You work for me!" cried out the Queen. The four generals laughed at Duo as he was crying in pain. Duo slowly stood up with his strength and raised his scythe and pound the scythe into the ground. Queen Beryl gasped as the neon colored light was heading her way. A electric forced shocked her and made her stop the negative energy. Duo rose a couple inches off of the ground and his eyes turned a bright red and his power began to grow.

Duo then collapsed and fainted and fell to the floor.

"His power is growing" said Zoycite.

"Indeed it yes, we better let him rest" suggest Malachite.

Queen Beryl nodded and ordered Jedite to carry the 6 year old boy to his room.

Jedite was holding Duo in his arms and looked at the fainted child with pity. Jedite opened the doors to Duo's room and set him to lay on his bed. "One day child, one day, I'll get rid of you" said Jedite to himself and left the God of Death to rest.

That evening, Princess Serenity sat on her bed waiting for her Mother to come tuck her in.

"Luna, what I did..was it wrong?" she asked her pet kitten.

Queen Serenity entered the room and looked at her daughter with a disappointed expression. "Why did you do that Usagi?"

Princess Serenity looked up at her Mother, "Mom I was healing him! He was filled with hate and evil and I remember what you told me. 'Heal the Evil and let the goodness come out of them' ". explained Princess Serenity.

"I said that alright, but that was for you to remember when you are old enough to use the crystal" said Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity looked down with tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry Mommy"

Queen Serenity hugged the child. "It's alright Usagi, you have a good heart."

Queen Serenity brushed her daughters tears away.

"Are you going to band me from seeing Duo?" asked Princess Serenity a bit worried.

Queen Serenity shook her head, "As long as he has a good soul and a pure heart. You can"

Princess Serenity gave her Mother a hug and was looking forward the future of a friendship she would have with Duo.


	5. Chapter 4

"For the Rest of my Life"- By: Silver Nights 

Chapter 4

After putting the dark child to bed, Jedite returned to the throne where the rest of Beryls evil court was awaiting. They all looked at him with no expression, except for Beryl who pitied him.

"Is he asleep?" asked Queen Beryl

Jedite nodded, "Yes your highness."

Queen Beryls eyes moved to the center; she kept her eyes on Malachite. She then got a idea in her head, and as soon as she thought of it, a sly smirk spread across her face.

"As you may know, the Queen's crystal had filled the child's heart with pure beauty and kindness, and with that occurring, it makes us weak. I want my little God of Death to be the ultimate destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and with his power growing rapidly, I want someone to train him and get him pumped for when we make our attack." her eyes looked over to Malachite, "Which is why I'm asking you Malachite to train Duo"

Malachite grinned "It'd be an honor"

"Good, I want you to start training him tomorrow morning" demanded Queen Beryl.

Malachite bowed and tossed his cape behind him and walked away and vanished into his own private room.

Zoycite then got a idea in her head; "Beryl; my Queen, I have a plan! That I just thought of"

"Go on Zoycite" said Queen Beryl as her eyes became suspicious.

"After when Duo has grown and has become powerful, how bout we have him kill the Princess? She will take her Mothers throne someday and with the Princess gone, there's no white moon family or any royalty!" laughed Zoycite.

Queen Beryl put her hand to her chin and thought about the idea, Zoycite did have a point. "And I'll be the one to kill that Queen Serenity" grinned Beryl, "Alright Zoycite, I like your thinking, we'll train Duo to kill the Princess" chucked Queen Beryl.

Zoycite and the others joined the little laughter for a few on what they had in plan for the future. But what they didn't notice was a mini figure who hit behind a pilar with a worried look on her face and then vanished into thin air.

Back at the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity was busy brushing her teeth before she went to bed. Luna sat behind her sitting on the end of the bath tub watching her brush rapidly.

"Isn't your hand getting tired from all of that brushing?" asked Luna.

"No! now will you please go lay down? I'll be there in a second" said Princess Serentiy irritated with her kittens behavior.

Luna jumped off of the bath tub and left the bathroom and jumped on the Princess's bed and curled up into a ball next to her pillow.

"Now its time to wash the face" smiled Princess Serenity as she filled her hand with soap and turned on the faucet. She began to wash her face as bubbles began to form in the sink.

However, one bubble left the sink and floated high in the air and it turned pink. Princess Serenity noticed it from the corner of her eye and panicked.

"Mommy!" she cried out.

Just then, the figure appeared, it was a Sailor Scout, she had long dark green hair with dark reddish eyes, she held a mysterious staff in one hand, she was dressed with a short dark purple skirt and boots and she smiled at the little princess and put her finger to her lips. Princess Serenity calmed down.

"It's ok Princess, I'm Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time" she smiled bending down on one knee being the same height as the Princess.

"Sailor Pluto" repeated Princess Serenity.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "I came to warn you Princess Serenity, about your future"

"My future?" asked again Princess Serenity with a confused look on her childish face.

"You're in great danger along with this Kingdom. One of your friends is going to try to kill you" announced Sailor Pluto.

"What? Who?" asked Princess Serenity getting worried.

"You're friend Duo, he's being trained to kill you and your family to wipe out the whole Moon Kingdom. You need to be on the look out, but don't worry. You're protected by Sailor Scouts throughout the Universe, I'm one of them and I'm training the others you haven't met yet" explained Sailor Pluto.

Princess Serenity was in shock on what she was hearing. On how her own friend, Duo, was going to kill her in the future. She refused to believe what she was hearing, "Duo would never do that to me! He's my friend!".

"Princess Serenity, you need to trust me. This is a serious situation. He lives in dark world called the 'Negaverse' and they're against the White Moon family and he's being trained to hate you and your family" said Sailor Pluto setting down her staff and putting her hands on the young Princess's shoulders.

"Duo is my friend! How many times do I have to tell you that!" argued Princess Serenity.

Sailor Pluto's eyes glared at the child, she covered Princess Serenity's mouth gently and spoke; "You need to promise me you won't see him again, he might kill or attack you. You need to trust me Princess".

Princess Serenity's eyes watered, "Duo would never do that, I know he won't! I healed him with Mommy's crystal" she then began to cry and covered her face in Sailor Pluto's chest.

Sailor Pluto smiled and wrapped her arms around the Princesses little body.  
"It's ok Princess, its ok, we're here for you and we will always protect you"

Princess Serenity cried herself to sleep, Sailor Pluto picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in. She gave Princess Serenity a good night kiss on the cheek and gently rubbed behind Luna's ear.

She looked down at the sleeping Princess and then disappeared once again to return to her own planet.

The next day, Duo slowly opened his eyes, almost being blinded by the bright light with a dark shadow standing in the way.

"Get up" ordered the voice.

Duo slowly got up and looked to see Malachite, "Malachite?"

"Your training begins" was all that came out of Malachite's mouth.


	6. Chapter 5

"For the Rest of My Life"-by: Silver Nights 

Chapter 5

"Training? What Training?" asked Duo a bit puzzled

Malachite grunted, "Just get up!"

Duo quickly jumped to his feet as he heard the mans roar, "But Malachite, why are you training me?"

Malachite turned around and looked at the boy; "So you can whipe out the White Moon family and kill Princess Serenity"

"What!" yelled Duo as he developed an angry face; "There's no way you are going to make me kill anyone! I'm done with that!"

"You think so?" asked Malachite as he formed a dark energy ball in his hand and threw it at Duo.

Duo flew back and hit the wall then fell to the floor, Duo cried out in pain. He slowly opened his eyes to see Malachite coming his way. He squinted his eyes and slowly got up holding onto his scythe. "I'm not going to kill the Princess" he whispered raspy under his breath.

"You will do what Queen Beryl orders you to do!" shouted Malachite as he flew up into the air and threw a bunch of light blue boomerang type lasers at Duo. Duo stood there taking the pain, tears were rolling down his cheeks as the lasers were coming at him one by one.

Duo then screamed as one of the lasers cut the side of his arm and he fell down backwards. He quickly covered his wound with his hand. He panted rapidly, he then took his hand off of the wound and saw the blood all over his hand.

"Get up!" ordered Malachite as he touched the ground and started to walk towards Duo. Duo just sat there looking at the blood in his hand. Malachite became very irritated by the boy, he then kicked Duo against the wall. Duo just laid there helpless.

"Are you that weak? Or are you just stubborn?" joked Malachite out of his cocky mouth.

Duos eyes then turned red and he glared at Malachite underneath from his chestnut brown bangs. Malachite waited for Duo to get up with his arms crossed against his chest. "Well?"

Duo slowly got up and his eyes were flashing red and he had no emotion on his face, a neon purple light began to form around his body as he rose a few inches above the ground. A sly smirk spread across Malachite's face "_This is it_" he thought to himself.

Duo raised his head up making eye contact with Malachite, the veins in his skin began to pop out, the God of Death was pissed. Duo twirled his scythe in the air and screamed and he zoomed towards Malachite. Malachite just smiled.

Malachite dodged the attack and began fighting with Duo in the mid air. Duo kept swinging his scythe at Malachite, but Malachite kept dodging the attacks with a smirk on his face. Malachite then decided to throw some punches at Duo. Every punch Malachite threw, Duo dodged.

"_His power, its growing rapidly_!" thought Malachite in shock. Duo was almost as quick as Malachite.

The two boys fought for hours and hours and neither of them got hit once, Malachite and Duo were both sweating and panting. They both paused for a second to catch some air.

"Are you tired?" chuckled Malachite as he panted.

"Are you?" responded Duo as he gave him a dirty look.

"I'm just getting started" laughed Malachite as he ran to attack Duo.

Malachite jumped in the air and once again, threw a bunch of his laser boomerangs at the child. Duo missed all the attacks and raised his scythe and cut the side of Malachite's leg. Malachite screamed and fell to his knees.

Duo stood up and grinned at Malachite as he was crying in pain. Malachite looked up at Duo and noticed that he didn't go back to his normal self of a little boy dressed in black carrying a scythe, but he was a little boy with a purple neon glow that surrounded his body and he hair gently flowing holding his scythe.

Duo gave a little chuckle and walked towards Malachite, he bent down and looked at Malachite in the eye; "I guess I am powerful after all" and punched Malachite in the gut and walked away.

Malachite laid on the floor helpless, Zoycite then walked in on the boys, "What's going on in here?" she then saw Malachite on the ground and Duo walking towards her. "Malachite!" she cried out. She ran to her lovers aid, she looked over at Duo leaving the room and her jaw dropped, "What happened?" asked Zoycite.

"His power, grew so rapidly" whispered Malachite as he rested his head on Zoycites lap.

"You mean he's finally…"stuttered Zoycite.

Malachite slowly nodded his head, "He's finally in his true form, the God of Death"

Zoycite looked to see Duo's shadow leaving both Zoycite and Malachite alone in the room.

Duo walked down the halls and entered the throne room to see Queen Beryl alone. Queen Beryl noticed the neon purple glow that was coming her way. "what's this!" she asked out loud.

Nephlite was in shock as well, "Your highness, I think in just a small amount of time, Duo got to his true form"

Queen Beryl stood up as Duo approached her and bowed before her, "Your highness, I had fought with Malachite for hours long, and I finally defeated him"

"What!" asked Beryl in shock.

"It's true!" called out a voice.

Queen Beryl turned to the side to see Zoycite helping Malachite walk. Beryl couldn't believe on what she was seeing, Duo defeated one of her strongest Generals of the Negaverse.

"Duo wounded Malachite" cried out Zoycite.

Queen Beryl put her eyes back on Duo, she gave him a smile "Well then, do you except your mission? I believe Malachite has told you by now".

Duo nodded his head, "I will train for years and become more powerful and destroy the White Moon family. This power in my body makes me feel so different"

Queen Beryl began to laugh and she walked down the aisle towards the little boy. "Come now, I will put you to rest in my negative energy beds that will help your strength and power grow" she said as he let out her hand.

Duo grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the back room where Duo would rest.

Princess Serenity sat alone by the pond where her and Duo were two days ago. She had a bored look on her face and she just sat there making a crown full of flowers. She was thinking about what Sailor Pluto had told her last night, she didn't say a word to anyone. It was a big secret between her and Sailor Pluto.

Queen Serenity watched her daughter from the distance, "I think its time" she thought to herself. She walked down the palace gardens and walked up behind the Princess.

"Usagi" she said softly.

Princess Serenity turned around and looked up at her Mother. Queen Serenity knelt down beside the child. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" asked Princess Serenity.

"Your training, to become future Queen" smiled Queen Serenity.

"But Mother, I'm still a little kid" pouted Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity chuckled, "You may be a little kid, but the more skilled you are the better Queen you will become. In 10 years from now Usagi, I need to have you trained by then because you will be a bride to be."

Princess Serenity blinked her eyes, "You mean I'm still going to marry that mean Prince from Earth?"

"Oh Usagi, he'll be mature by then so don't worry about it" sighed Queen Serenity. "Now come on, its time for your training"

Princess Serenity grabbed her Mother's hand and they walked into the palace together hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 6

"For the Rest of My Life"- by: Silver Nights 

Chapter 6

10 years had past, Princess Serenity grew into a mature loving beautiful princess. Her short blonde streamers she had when she was little grew long and almost touched the floor. Her childish body developed into a womanly figure. Princess Serenity was now 15. Each day of her life, she was trained to use the Silver Imperial Crystal, in which she would take control over someday. Her skills impressed the Queen very much, she was understanding her role to become future Queen someday. She was full of life, purity, and tenderness. Just the characteristics that the kingdom need to have a perfect Queen.

Princess Serenity sat on a chair outside of the palace that was by the gardens. She took a big yawn as she stirred the sugar into her tea. Every time she looked at the garden, she thought of the memories her and Duo had together playing there when they were little. She wondered what he was up to and how come he never came back to visit her. Then again, she didn't forget about Sailor Pluto's warning, it was hard to believe. She looked down at her tea and gazed into her reflection, she let out a big sigh. Luna hopped onto the chair next to her.

"What's wrong Princess?" asked Luna as she saw the upset look on her.

"Oh, it's nothing" smiled Princess Serenity.

"You know Prince Endymion is going to be arriving soon, make sure you look your best by not frowning" said Luna as she returned the smile.

Princess Serenity giggled and looked back out into the garden. Luna smiled at the Princess, she then noticed Queen Serenity coming their way.

"Good Morning you're grace" purred Luna.

"Good Morning Luna" smiled Queen Serenity as she rubbed behind the cats ear. Luna purred with love.

"Good morning Mother" grinned the Princess as she picked up Luna and sat her on her lap, while her Mother took a seat next to her.

"Well, are you ready to see your Prince. It's been years since you've seen him" asked Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity nodded; "I wonder if he looks any different"

Queen Serenity chuckled, "Who knows, but I'm sure by now he'll be a very loving husband"

Princess Serenity eyes beamed at the thought. When she was little, she didn't like him at all but now, she hoped he matured and respected her than he did when he was little.

"Well, I'd better get ready" announced Queen Serenity as she got out of her seat. "Will you be here when the Prince comes?"

"Yes, you can send him out here" said Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity smiled at her beautiful daughter, then began to walk away. Princess Serenity focused her eyes back at the garden, she wasn't too excited to meet Prince Endymion, she often put on a show pretending how much she was excited to meet him after all of these years. She really didn't care for him, but she knew if her Mother found out, she would be devastated.

**_In Beryl's Palace…_**

Queen Beryl smiled at the grown teenage boy with pride. She chuckled to herself as she checked him out. Duo's power grew and grew as he trained for years with Malachite and the other generals. He was ready.

"I must say, you've grown so much in the past 10 years" admired Queen Beryl.

Duo just stood there with no reaction on his face, just an angry look. His chestnut brown hair was long, down to his waist, he wore black pants with a tight black armor that covered his shoulders, just showing his muscular arms, with his bat wings behind him. He wore a silver cross around his neck and had spiky cuffs around both of his wrists, and one earring on his right ear. Along with black pointy boots. In his right hand, he held his scythe proudly.

Nephlite walked around a circle to check out Duo, "Yes, he has grown indeed"

Again, no emotion from Duo. Jedite just gave Duo dirty looks, he couldn't stand him being Beryl's pet. Zoycite walked up to Duo feeling his muscle, "Do you think he's ready your highness?"

"He's definitely ready" said Queen Beryl as she gave a little chuckle. She walked down from her throne and marched straight up to Duo. She thought of Duo training his butt off back in the days and resting in the dark energy beds that helped him become more powerful and filled with hatred.

"What is your mission?" asked Queen Beryl to see if Duo was truly ready.

"Kill the Moon Princess and destroy the Moon Kingdom" grunted Duo as his eyes flared.

Queen Beryl laughed at herself, "Alright Duo, I'm sending you on your first mission. Find the Moon Princess, and when you see her..kill her".

Duo nodded and turned around and teleported out of the throne room. Queen Beryl sat back in her chair. Jedite had a worried look on his face, "Your majesty"

Queen Beryl raised an eye brow at Jedite, "Yes?"

"Is there a way Duo and possibly get his memory back and betray us?" asked Jedite.

"Of course not! He has spent years in my dark energy chambers. It will be impossible for that to occur" insisted Queen Beryl.

Jedite grunted and just listened to his Queen.

"Once Duo finishes off the Princess, the Universe is mine!" glared Queen Beryl into the dark distance.

**_Back at the Palace…_**

Princess Serenity kept stroking Luna's fur as the black cat laid on her peacefully. Princess Serenity took another yawn, "Where is that Prince?".

Meanwhile, the maids were working in the garden planting the flowers. They all had long dark hair and purple eyes and wore long silky cream colored gowns and were busy planting the roses and such.

"I wonder what the Prince of Earth looks like" asked a maid.

"I heard he's really cute" blushed another.

In the near by trees, a neon purple light appeared in the shadow, it was Duo. He took a peek to see no sign of the Princess. He glanced over to the garden and the pond. He had a quick flash back of his childhood past. He ignored the thought and walked out of the shadow and marched down the marble pathway clenching his scythe.

The maids turned around to see who was coming. They blushed as they saw his bright blue eyes and long chestnut braid. He seemed to be the rebel type.

"Wow, if that's the Prince of Earth, then I want to meet someone there!" joked a maid.

"I didn't know Princess Serenity went for the bad boy type" whispered a maid to another.

He ignored the comments and continued to follow his mission.

Princess Serenity caught something walking her way, her eyes got big. "D-Duo?" she stuttered.

She quickly got out of the chair and ran down the stairs to the beginning of the first step. Luna got bad vibes, she followed the Princess.

"Princess Serenity, be careful I sense something" warned Luna.

Duo kept walking towards Princess Serenity. He stopped and his eyes got big, he had a quick flashback of her being a child and how beautiful she got. He ignored his feelings and continued to walk towards her.

"_Wow, he sure has changed_" thought Princess Serenity as she gazed at the medium muscles he got from training. She remembered Sailor Pluto's warning. But she put it aside in her mind, Duo wasn't evil, it was too hard to believe, she knew if anything would happen to her the guards would attack at him and she would be safe under Moon power.

"Duo!" she called out.

"Be careful Princess!" whispered Luna with cautious.

Duo kept walking with a sly smirk across his rebellious face. Princess Serenity just stood there to see what would happen she was determined that she wouldn't get hurt.

Just then, a voice called out, "Princess Serenity!"

Princess Serenity turned around to see the grown, and handsome Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity blushed as she admired his dark hair, and cheerful blue eyes and him in his black armor. Princess Serenity picked up her dress a bit and ran towards the Prince.

Duo paused and his eyes got big as he saw Princess Serenity run away. It would be too obvious if he flew over there and attacked her. He simply vanished into thin air.

Princess Serenity gave Prince Endymion a friendly hug and they both made eye contact and gazed into each others eyes. Princess Serenity turned to look to see if Duo was coming, but he was gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Prince Endymion full of concern "Nothing.." replied Princess Serenity as she wondered were her past time friend went.

**PLEASE R/R!**


	8. Chapter 7

"For the Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Silver Nights:** Hey minna! ; I wanted to give a little announcement before you read the story. Please visit my site, **http/www.moonandwing. its based on Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers. **I need some **Fanfiction for my site** so if you would like your stories published on my site,** please e-mail me** it thank you! And Enjoy the rest of the fic!

Chapter 7

Duo appeared alone silently standing behind a tree in its shadow from a far distance away from the Prince and Princess. He watched them walk down together along the pathway looking at the beautiful varieties of flowers. He ten turned back around.

"Why didn't I just go with it an attack them?" grunted Duo, "I could have had them both killed by now".

He heard Princess Serenities laughter and he turned around once again. It looked like she was happy so far and having a good time with her Prince. They were getting to know each other better. Duo stared into the Princess's bright colorful blue eyes. He then once again had flashbacks of them playing with each other when they were young. He grabbed his head and slide down to the soft grass and leaned against the tree.

"_I need to stop this_!" he thought to himself, "_I need to forget about my past_"

"You can't forget the past" said a voice.

Duo looked up to see a tiny pink bubble float in front of him, it was Sailor Pluto. Duo just glared at the Sailor Scout.

"Who the hell are you?" he said cocky.

"I'm Sailor Pluto, keeper of time" the Sailor Scout simply said, "I know what your up to Duo. You were once her friend, her only friend at the time and look what you've become. You turned into a heartless person and Queen Beryl has you fooled!"

Duo easily got angered by the scouts words, "Don't talk about Queen Beryl that way! She doesn't have me fooled! I was born this way and she helped raised me! She's a wonderful Queen!"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you let her take control of you? She'll ruin the Universe and put everyone to their death! Including you like she did.." she got cut off by Duo's ignorance.  
"Will you leave me alone! I don't need to hear you're opinion on this! I am the God of Death!" Duo yelled.

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes and then looked at Duo waving her staff in the air, "Suit yourself" and in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Duo ignored her, and went back to watching Princess Serenity, it looked like she was starting to get really interested in Prince Endymion. Duo glared at the couple then turned back around not facing them.

"_I guess I'll just have to wait till tonight_" thought Duo to himself as he disappeared. He then re appeared laying on a tree branch getting a better view of the couple. He watched them closely.

Prince Endymion took Princess Serenity's hand in his, Serenity blushed, "I guess we'll be getting married sometime soon"

Princess Serenity smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you've changed since you were little"

Prince Endymoin chuckled, "Well that's immature boys for you"

They both laughed, and Duo leaned in to hear there conversation. He watched Prince Endymoin pull something out of his pocket. Duo gave him a dirty look.

"Here, you can have this" said Prince Endymoin. Princess Serenity's eyes beamed when she saw the golden star locket that played a sweet melody.

"Oh Endymion, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as held it in her hand and listened to its beautiful harmony. Duo's eyes flashed with rage. Just then, Jedite's voice appeared in Duo's mind.

"_Getting a little, sitract_?" laughed Jedite.

"Shut up Jedite!" whispered Duo under his raspy breath.

Duo ignored his rival, and paid more attention on the Princess, with her Prince. He wrapped his arm around Princess Serenity and turned around and walked towards the Kingdom. Duo stood up with anger seeing those two together.

"_Everything will be taken care of tonight_" thought Duo.

**That Night…**

Princess Serenity brushed her long flowing blonde hair before she went to bed, she had a very good day with the Prince, but one thing was on her mind, Duo.

"_Why didn't he run up to me? Why did he just kept walking and acted like he didn't know me_?" wondered Princess Serenity with a worried look on her face. She got flashbacks from this morning. She put the thoughts aside in her mind and walked over to her silky bed that she crawled in and turned off her lights and quickly fell asleep.

In the dark corner of her room, eyes glared in the darkness, the figure finally came out of its shadow, it was Duo. He marched up to the side of Princess Serenity's bed and looked down at the sleeping goddess. He gently raised his scythe in the air, and as it came down, Princess Serenity turned to lay on her back with her sleeping face looking up. Duo quickly stopped. He froze and looked at the elegant beauty he was just about to kill.

He dropped his scythe on the floor and fell to his knees, "Why did I stop?" he asked himself. His eyes became watery, he decided to be strong and hold the tears. He felt so confused inside, he didn't know how to describe his feelings. He got back up on his feet and looked down at the sleeping girl.

He leaned close towards her, "I'm such an idiot, I can't get something accomplished, and that's because of you." he gently stroked her long blonde hair. "Beryl and the others, won't approve of this, but for some reason, there's a part of me that doesn't want to kill you." Once again, his eyes became watery.

"You belong with your Prince, you don't belong with someone who's all about death and darkness, you don't belong with the God of Death" Duo whispered as he leaned in closer. He then closed his eyes and gently kissed Princess Serenity's soft tender lips.

Just then, Princess Serenity started to slowly open her **eyes.**


	9. Chapter 8

When your done reading, please read my important message at the bottom of the story 

"For the Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights

Chapter 8

Princess Serenity's eyes widen and she quickly woke up. Duo quickly backed away and so did Serenity. Princess Serenity got out of her bed, her eyes began to water of her just looking at Duo, all grown up and how much he changed.

"Duo.." whispered softly Princess Serenity.

Duo showed no reaction, he just stared at her. Princess Serenity wasn't bawling but tears gently rolling down the soft rosy cheeks of her pale skin. "Look how much you've changed."

She reached out her hand to touch Duo's cheek, but Duo smacked her hand away from him. Princess Serenity cried and quickly held her hand in her palm covering it. Duo started to walk towards Princess Serenity holding onto his scythe. Princess Serenity quickly became worried.

"Duo, what are you doing?" asked Princess Serenity as she slowly began to walk away. Duo didn't answer her. Princess Serenity accidentally hit her dresser and she began to panic. Duo's eyes flashed red and continued to walk towards her.

"Please Duo, it doesn't need to be like this. Remember our past? When we were kids? Playing in the garden and being each others only friends?" pleaded Princess Serenity.

Duo once again had flashbacks, but ignored them and continued to walk near her. "Oh please Duo, I know this is not like you at all! You became so peaceful through the crystal and how could you possibly change into this?"

Duo just kept his mouth shut, and was starting to make his move. Princess Serenity was already leaning against the wall with Duo only a few inches away from her. She had no choice, but to cry for help. "Endymion! Help me!"

Duo's eyes then became big as the Princess cried. He heard a few guards marching their way towards the Princess's chambers. He then scooped her up in his arms and flew out the window.

"What has gotten into you? Put me down!" shouted Princess Serenity as she was fighting in Duo's arms.

The guards broke into Princess Serenity's room and gasped when they saw her being taken away by the God of Death. Prince Endymion broke in as well.

"Princess Serenity's been kidnapped! Sound the alarms!" ordered Prince Endymion.

The alarms went off through out the whole kingdom and echoed through out the palace. Queen Serenity began to panic. "What's going on?"

"Princess Serenity's been kidnapped!" yelled a maid.

Queen Serenity gasped and quickly ran into the control panel where the Silver Imperial Crystal was at rest. She ran to the end of the room and took the crystal in her hands, "Imperial Crystal, full of moon power, please show me where Usagi is heading" as soon as her words were spoken, an image of Princess Serenity and Duo flying was shown to her. "She's with that boy again!"

Duo and Princess Serenity finally came to a stop, and that was only a few miles away from the Moon Kingdom. "I can't believe you had the nerve to drag me out here!" barked Princess Serenity.

Duo kept quiet, the area where they were, seemed to be a ghost town, the dark side of the moon. Duo then walked away from the Princess and just stood there looking at this area, it seemed to have been an area where a war broke out years ago. Princess Serenity just stared at Duo looking at was in front of them, she moved a little closer.

"Duo, what are you up to?" she politely asked.

The cold moon wind blew gently, "I was sent, to kill you" his whispered.

Princess Serenity's eyes grew big, "Kill me?"

"Yes, but something is holding me back, my feelings are so confused, a part of me wants you dead and the other doesn't. And now, this location feels so familiar, its like I've been here before. Before any of this occurred!" cried Duo as tears began to roll down his angry face. "I feel so lost inside!"

"That's because this is your past" said a voice.

Princess Serenity and Duo both looked up into a sky to see Sailor Pluto once again in her pink bubble.

"Sailor Pluto!" Princess Serenity cried out.

Sailor Pluto slowly floated down with a smile and looked down at the God of Death, "Duo, you should remember all of this. This place was were you once fought with your four friends."

With a wave of Sailor Pluto's staff, four images of teenage boys appeared, one of them had long brown hair that covered part of his green eyes, he seemed to be pretty tall, another had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the third one had black hair that was pulled back into a little pony tail, and the last one had brown hair that didn't cover so much of his deep blue eyes.

Duo's eyes widen, "That's Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero!"

Sailor Pluto smiled at the boy, "So it's all coming back to you" and a bright pink light shined, and it almost blinded Princess Serenity and Duo. Everything that was destroyed in their area was restored again. Princess Serenity and Duo were both in shock.

"Look familiar Duo?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Duo thought for a while, until he finally snapped, "Th-this is the Lunar Colony"

Sailor Pluto nodded, "You were the Gundam Pilot of Deathscythe. You were in a fierce battle that took your friends lives away. You were the only one left on the battlefield."

Duo closed his eyes, Sailor Pluto's story brought back memories..

_"Heero watch out!" yelled Duo from behind Wing Zero. Heero missed the attack from one of the mobile dolls._

_"I'm not so sure about this battle guys" said Trowa calmly while sitting in Heavy Arms._

_"We've had worse things then this!" insisted Wufei as he blew up another doll while piloting Shenlong._

_"Will this ever stop?" asked Quatre as he was battling in Sandrock._

_"From the looks of it no" answered Duo as he raised his scythe and slashed a mobile doll._

_The five pilots were giving everything that they had while they were fighting. Trowa was concentrating on fighting, until something from the far off distance in space caught his eye. "You guys, what's that over there?"_

_"Trowa, this isn't time for wondering what's out there" said Heero coldly._

_The enemy then stopped shooting, they too were distracted from the mysterious object. It appeared to be somewhat like a dark thunder cloud with lighting and many human like soldiers coming their way. "What is that?" asked some of the enemy pilots._

_Everything became silent, they heard a wicked laughter echo through out space. Everyone froze. She appeared to have long red hair, gray skin, and wearing a long deep purple dress, with yellow snake like eyes, and she held a staff in her right hand._

_"Who the hell are you?" asked Duo getting prepared to fight in his Gundam._

_"I'm Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaforce!" she declared._

_"Well this isn't the time and place to make your grand appearance" joked Duo cocky._

_"Of course it is" laughed Queen Beryl and took her staff and pointed dark energy and blew up all of the mobile dolls the Gundam pilots were fighting. The pilots were in complete shock and quickly became nervous._

_"Do you really think you're that powerful? You weak women!" yelled Wufei as he charged at Beryl while piloting Shenlong._

_"Wufei no!" yelled Quatre from Sandrock._

_A smirk spread across Beryl's face and she took her left hand and just threw more dark energy at the Gundam, and right before the pilots eyes. Wufei and Shenlong both exploded._

_"No!" cried out Quatre with tears in his eyes._

_"Wufei!" yelled Duo on the top of his lungs._

_Trowa and Heero both grunted with anger. Trowa then decided to fire bullets at Queen Beryl._

_"Trowa don't! she'll take you too!" called out Quatre as he flew over to Heavyarms._

_"Go Quatre!" yelled Trowa as he kept firing at Beryl._

_"I'll take the two of you and send you both to the flames of hell!" shouted Queen Beryl as she both destroyed Heavyarms and Sandrock._

_"Will you stop!" yelled Duo as he held his head._

_Heero just sat there calmy with a pissed off expression. Deathscythe then turned to Wing. "H-heero"._

_Queen Beryl both laughed at the two Gundam pilots that were left, "Shall I kill you both at the same time, or seperatly?"_

_"Before you kill me, why are you doing this?" asked Heero._

_Duo's eyes grew big and he turned towards Heero. Queen Beryl chuckled to herself, "Let this be a warning for you, on what the future ruler of the Universe will be like. With this great energy"_

_Heero just chuckled, "So you're going around destroying colonies and mobile dolls so everyone knows how powerful you are?"_

_"Don't get sassy with me!" ordered Queen Beryl as she once again threw more energy at the pilot._

_"Heero move!" yelled Duo_

_Heero calmly looked towards Duo and said, "See you in hell" and right before Duo's eyes, Wing exploded. Duo's eyes began to water, "No" he whispered, "No!" he yelled on the top of his lungs._

_"You bitch!" yelled Duo from Deathscythe, "You killed all of my friends! You had no intentions to do that!" and Duo's mouth went into complete swearing at the evil Queen._

_"Shut your mouth! You can see your friends, in the flames of hell once you die!" yelled Beryl as she started to form more energy._

_Duo put his head down, "I won't die, I'll never die"_

_"Weak moral" joked Queen Beryl and gave a little laugh._

_"I'm the God of Death! And the God of Death never dies! He lives!" yelled Duo as he reached for the self destruct button on Death Scythe. "I guess this is good bye, Deathscythe" and Duo gently pressed the button and blew up in front of Queen Beryl's eyes._

_The light from the explosion almost blinded her eyes, she re opened them and saw a glowing neon purple light that was near here. She looked to see a sleeping child, holding onto a scythe. It looked a lot like Duo, but only smaller._

_"A child?" she asked out loud as she moved near it, she grabbed the little boy and held it in her arms. She felt the baby having high power. "This power, feels so strong" thought Queen Beryl._

_"You will come in good use someday, when I attack the Moon Kingdom" she laughed to herself. She carried the baby away with her while holding it in her arms._

Duo re opened his eyes, "I remember, I remember everything" he announced to Sailor Pluto.

OK so heres my important message , I made some Sailor Moon Crossover music videos that I would like to share with people. So if you have AIM/AOL or yahoo please IM me on one of the following: Usagi Duo x25 (AIM/AOL) or usagiMaxwellxo (yahoo). Please! I would like to share my music videos! If you want to see them, please leave me a message at the end of your review saying "I want to see your music videos!" but please be sure you have Windows Media Playerk thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

"For the Rest of my Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 9**

Duo collapsed to the ground, just looking down at the hard moon floor, "I remember everything" he panted.

Princess Serenity touched his shoulder, "Duo"

"I am not Duo, I am the God of Death" he stated as his eyes flashed red.

"Princess! Back away!" cried out Sailor Pluto as she left her bubble and became her normal size.

Duo turned around looking at Princess Serenity with an evil smile and his eyes glowing red. Sailor Pluto got into a fighting stage, grasping her staff while standing in front of the Princess. Duo grabbed his scythe and started to weakly walk towards Serenity.

"I …must…kill…Serenity…" he whispered out loud. "Princess help me!" he then cried out.

Princess Serenity's eyes got big, "Sailor Pluto! What's going on?"

"His personality keeps changing, he's still under the Negaverse's power, but he's starting to remember who he was in his past life and trying to be free" explained Sailor Pluto.

"Is there anyway we can bring him back?" asked Princess Serenity with hope in her eyes.

"We need to heal him with the crystal" answered Sailor Pluto.

Duo slowed down a bit and dropped his scythe and fell to the ground. "Duo!" cried out Princess Serenity as she pushed Sailor Pluto aside and ran up to Duo and knelt down by his side.

"Duo, talk to me!" she cried with watery eyes, "Please Duo!"

"Princess…help…me" he whispered as he fainted in Princess Serenity's arms.

"Oh Duo" cried Princess Serenity as she embraced him in her arms with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sailor Pluto just stared at the couple, she then walked up to them and knelt down as well, "Serenity, he's not worthy"

Princess Serenity quickly looked up with big eyes. "You're a Princess, you don't belong with a God". Princess Serenity just looked up at Sailor Pluto with no reaction. "Let him be Serenity, heal him and let him be free" Princess Serenity looked down at Duo and saw his peaceful sleeping face. She gently whipped her other tears with her other hand and just looked down at Duo.

"Pluto, is he the God of Death? Or Duo?" asked Princess Serenity.

Sailor Pluto took a seat next to the Princess, "I guess you can say, he's the God of Death, but he's in his human form. When he killed himself, he turned into The God of Death and Beryl took him in and raised him to become this way, collect souls to feed on energy. Duo was just a toy for Beryl to use and still is"

Princess Serenity seemed to understand better, "And what about his friends?"

"They're all here, with us on the moon. You just can't seem them" smiled Sailor Pluto.

Princess Serenity looked down at the sleeping God of Death and gently stroked his long bangs. Sailor Pluto rested her hand on Serenity's shoulder, "I must go, but please Princess be careful around him, and remember he's not worth it"

Princess Serenity nodded and watched Sailor Pluto vanish once again, before her eyes.  
Princess Serenity then returned her eyes back on Duo.

"_Duo, I promise once we return to the kingdom, I'll have you healed and we can be friends once again_" thought Princess Serenity.

"There she is!" cried out a voice.

"Princess Serenity!" called out another.

Princess Serenity looked around her to see guards from the palace surrounding her with Prince Endymion coming her way. He walked right up to her, "You were out here all this time! The entire kingdom was looking for you!"

Princess Serenity had no comeback. Prince Endymion looked down to see Duo resting on her lap, his eyes got filled with rage, he then raised his hand and smacked Princess Serenity across her face, "You left me for this..this thing!"

"I didn't leave you! I walked out here to be alone!" lied Princess Serenity.

"Alone! With a creature like that!" snarled Prince Endymion.

"He's not a creature, he's human like you and me! He's my friend!" insisted Princess Serenity.

"I don't believe that's your friend! He probably raped you!" insisted Prince Endymion as he picked her up by her wrist.

"Let me go!" cried out Princess Serenity as she cried in pain.

"Guards! Take this boy and place him in the dungeon for good" ordered Prince Endymion.

"No!" cried out Princess Serenity as she watched the guards pick up Duo. "Leave him alone!"

"I see you care a lot about this boy" said Prince Endymion as he threw Princess Serenity to the ground. Princess Serenity laid there and slowly turned around.

"He's my friend, and you know what Endymion" she said as she got up. She took the star locket and threw it at Endymion's face, "You can have your stupid star locket!" and began to walk away from him.

Prince Endymion looked at the star locket, of course he didn't approve of this. He grabbed Princess Serenity by her long streamers and pulled her close to him. Princess Serenity cried.

"The moment I become King, I will make sure you obey my orders" grunted Prince Endymion as he dragged her. Princess Serenity began to scream. The guards were all in shock and were afraid to get involved, the way how Prince Endymion was.

After from hearing Princess Serenity's screams, Duo slowly began to open his eyes as he was being dragged away. He looked up to see Prince Endymion dragging Princess Serenity by her hair. "Serenity"

Duo then pushed the guards away from him and quickly flew fast towards Princess Serenity.

"Duo!" screamed the Princess.

Duo flew down towards Serenity and scooped her up and pulled her away from Prince Endymion.

"Come back here!" ordered Prince Endymion as he saw the God of Death flying away with the Princess returned to the Moon Kingdom.

"I want that demon boy killed!" hollered Prince Endymion.


	11. Chapter 10

"For the Rest of my Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 10**

**Note:** Those who asked to see my Sailor Moon Crossover videos, please e-mail me your AIM screen name or yahoo username and I will IM you. Or if you are willing to post it for the public in your review, please do so. My e-mail is

Duo and Princess Serenity flew over the Moon Palace, the alarms were still going off. Princess Serenity glanced at Duo's face, but he was more concerned about returning the Princess. They landed softly on the balcony.

"Duo we need to heal you before its too late!" exclaimed Princess Serenity.

"I know, please hurry and take me to the crystal before.." Duo almost collapsed to the floor.

"Duo!"

Duo got back on his feet once again, "I'm fine, let's go get that crystal"

Princess Serenity nodded and they both rushed out of her room, down the hallway, and down the stair case, to the control panel. The maids and guards in the hallways were in shock to see the Princess. They called out her name but Serenity ignored them. They gasped for air as they ran, they finally made it into the control panel and closed the door.

"Princess Serenity?" called out a voice

"Who's there?" asked Princess Serenity with a panicked look.

"What do you mean 'who's there', it's your Mother" said Queen Serenity as she came out of the shadow.

"Mother!" cried Princess Serenity as she ran up to give her Mother a hug.

"Where were you! The whole kingdom was looking for you! I had the Scouts and.." Queen Serenity noticed Duo.

"You again!" asked Queen Serenity, "What do you want?"

"Please your highness, I want to be healed.." said Duo as he once again collapsed to the ground.

"Please Mother! You must heal him! Before its too late!" cried out Princess Serenity.

"Too late for what?" asked Queen Serenity.

"No time to explain Mother, just please heal him with the Silver Crystal!" shouted Princess Serenity as she was getting impatient .

Queen Serenity looked down, "No"

"What!" asked Princess Serenity in shock.

Queen Serenity started to head for the door to leave, "You heal him, its time to see how you can handle the crystal from your training" and she opened the door and left Duo and Princess Serenity alone.

"Hurry Princess!" stated Duo as he felt more energy taking over his body.

Princess Serenity took the crystal in her hand and gently closed her eyes and felt the moon power enter her body, she rose a few feet from the ground, "Silver Crystal, please heal my friend and let him become a good person once again!"

A white light gently hit Duo, Duo cried in pain as he felt the negative energy leave his body. Duo had tears in his eyes, he slowly opened them to see Serenity using her Moon magic to save him.

"Let him return to the kind and gentle person he once was, let him use his powers for good! Not evil!" continued Princess Serenity. The warm white light kept hitting Duo, just then, a great big flash of light went through every inch on his body and he fell to the floor. The crystal its self stopped glowing and aloud Princess Serenity to land safely on the floor. The crystal returned to its rightful place.

Princess Serenity ran up to Duo's body, "Duo!"

Duo slowly opened his got, and slowly got up, "Serenity?"

"Duo" smiled Princess Serenity with watery eyes, she glomped onto Duo sobbing, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, but we need to talk.." started Duo.

Princess Serenity nodded her head, Duo set down his scythe and placed Princess Serenity's hands in his, "Listen, you need to warn your Mother and the rest of the kingdom about Queen Beryl, she's going to wipe out your family and friends." Princess Serenity's eyes got big, "She plans to attack sometime soon, and before you know it, a great war is going to happen again on the moon! Her warriors are strong, and they may even be unbeatable! The whole Universe is in danger!"

Princess Serenity pulled away from Duo, "I can't believe this is happening"

"Queen Beryl will destroy everything in sight if she doesn't get what she wants. I'll fight her with everything I got" shared Duo.

Princess Serenity quickly turned around, "You? Fight?"

Duo nodded and pulled Princess Serenity close to him, "I'll fight for your kingdom, and protect you during this battle". Princess Serenity blushed.

Duo looked down to the floor and blushed as well, "I don't know if you noticed, but when I first saw you with Prince Endymion, I was a bit jealous and I think my feelings for you was one thing that helped me change into my normal self."

Princess Serenity blushed, "You may not be a prince, but you are one in the heart"

Duo closed his eyes, same with Princess Serenity and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Queen Beryl however saw this view from her crystal ball, "That back stabbing trader!" hollered Queen Beryl as she blasted dark energy right in the court room destroying part of the palace.

"I always had a feeling this would happen" chuckled Jedite.

"Shut up Jedite! After years of training and making him become pure evil he does this to me! And out of all people, he falls in love with the Moon Princess!" shouted Queen Beryl as she started to blast more dark energy in random locations.

Once Queen Beryl finally calmed down, she slumped in her seat holding onto her arm rests with anger. As soon as she calmed down a bit, she gave her court an evil sly smile, "Prepare for war!"


	12. Chapter 11

"For the Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 11**

Princess Serenity opened the door, and made sure no one was around, she was going to sneak Duo into her room upstairs. The palace was silent, it seemed a bit unusual. "OK, its clear" whispered Princess Serenity to Duo. They both dashed out of the room and quickly ran up the main stair case, down the hallway, and turned to the left to enter the Princess's chambers.

Princess Serenity and Duo both leaned against the door as soon as they closed it panting. Duo walked away from her, "Not bad of a place"

"Well that's royalty for you" giggled Princess Serenity.

Duo had a look around, he never saw her room when the lights were on. He then noticed a picture on Serenity's dresser, a picture of Endymion. He grunted when he first saw it. "_I wonder where he is_" Duo thought.

Princess Serenity was in her bathroom getting ready for bed, it was quite late as it is. She then walked out wearing a white satin nightgown, her hair gently touching the ground. Duo checked her out up and down with a very red face. Princess Serenity giggled, "I must go to bed, I have a big evening as it is tomorrow"

"What's the occasion?" asked Duo as he took a seat on the edge of her bed just as Serenity was crawling into. Princess Serenity looked down with gloomy eyes, "The marriage celebration between Prince Endymion and I".

Duo quickly frowned, he looked away from the Princess, "You don't have to marry him you know"

"I don't have a choice, its going to bring peace for the Universe isn't it?" asked Princess Serenity.

Duo grunted, "It won't, your kingdom needs to worry about Beryl's arrival"

"I'm sure my Mother is aware of it, she probably doesn't want the kingdom to be in panic or be worried" stated the Princess.

"Whatever works I guess" shrugged Duo.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" asked Princess Serenity.

"It's your Mother dear" answered Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity and Duo both panicked, "Just a minute Mother!" Princess Serenity quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed Duo's wrist, "Hide in here!" she said as she shoved Duo into her closet. She ran back into her bed quickly, "Come it!"

Queen Serenity opened the door, and took a seat on the edge of Princess Serenity's bed, "I'm glad your in bed, we have that big ball tomorrow evening".

"I know Mother" sighed Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity just smiled down at her daughter, she then got a bit of a serious look on her face, "Where were you this evening?"

"I..I went for a late night walk" lied Princess Serenity, "I had some things on my mind about getting married and becoming Queen"

"You know, if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me" insisted Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity wanted to tell her Mother how she felt, that she didn't want to get married to Prince Endymion, she wanted to be with Duo! But she knew her Mother would say Gods and Queens don't mix, but she would probably only say that because Duo is the God of Death. She wanted to tell her Mother everything, even about Duo kidnapping her and Prince Endymion abusing her. But she kept it all inside, "No, there's nothing".

The Queen and the Princess's peace was disruptive, with another knock on the door. "Who is it?" called out Queen Serenity.

"It's Prince Endymion"

Princess Serenity's mouth became dry, and Duo, who was in the closet listening to their conversation grunted under his breath.

"Alright, I'll let her talk to you for a few, but please get to bed! This kingdom has a big day tomorrow" sighed Queen Serenity as she got up and left the room.

Prince Endymion came in with a sly smirk spread across his face, he walked right up the Princess.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all of this time? Where's your little God like friend?" said Prince Endymion cocky.

"I don't know! He left!" grunted Princess Serenity as she was getting irritated by the Prince.

Prince Endymion grabbed Princess Serenity's arm and pulled her close to him, "If he shows up at tomorrow's ball, I will kill him and let that be a warning to the both of you" and he threw her back onto her bed. "Goodnight" Prince Endymion said coldly as he walked away from her, turned off the lights and slammed her door.

Princess Serenity laid back in her bed holding onto her wrist with watery eyes, she had a vision of what her future would be like with him, always abusing her and making her be a unhappy Queen of the Moon. Duo quickly came out of the closet, "Are you OK?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I can take his temper" lied Princess Serenity. She then put her eyes on Duo, "I would feel comfortable if you came to the ball"

Duo blushed, "I better not, people of your kingdom don't like me that much."

Princess Serenity gave a little chuckle, "Oh Duo, the ball would be awful without you"

Duo smiled at the charming Princess and kissed her forehead where her crescent moon was, "Don't worry, I'll watch from the shadows". Princess Serenity nodded, "Now you better get some rest" said Duo as he got up and started to walk towards the window.

"Wait! Duo! Where are you going?" cried out Princess Serenity.

Duo stopped and looked, "This God of Death isn't suitable for a place like this, I'll sleep outside somewhere where the guards can't find me"

"Alright" yawned Princess Serenity as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Duo watched her with a smile, he then flew out the window with his bat wings, soaring high in the sky and flew through the gardens and found a random tree that he went up in and gently fell asleep on a large branch while holding his scythe.

In the meantime, Prince Endymion was still up pacing back and forth in his room, "She's hiding something from me, but what?" asked Prince Endymion out loud.

"Stupid Princess, once I become King, I'll over throw her and the Moon and Earth, and hopefully the whole Universe will be mine to rule!" chuckled Prince Endymion.

"Or it could be yours now" said a voice.

"Who's there!" called out Prince Endymion as he pulled out his sword.

A figure came through the mirror in his room, it was Queen Beryl. "Hello Prince Endymion"

"Who are you?" asked Prince Endymion pointing his sword at the snake like Queen.

"I'm Queen Beryl, future ruler of the Universe" knelt Queen Beryl.

"You? Future ruler of the Universe? How so?" asked Prince Endymion putting his sword away.

"Tomorrow evening my court and I are planning to attack the kingdom. Since that back stabbing bastard Duo betrayed us, we could use another hand" said Beryl with a smirk.

"Me? Over throw the White Moon family?" asked Prince Endymion like it was some sort of a joke.

"We shall make our appearance during the ceremony, join our side, the whole universe is yours" laughed Queen Beryl.

Prince Endymion liked the way Beryl was thinking, "Alright, I accept your offer"

"Excellent" giggled Queen Beryl as she made the deal with the Prince of Earth.


	13. Chapter 12

"For The Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights

**Chapter 12**

Queen Beryl laughed filled with pride and joy, her laugh was wicked though, "Tonight we shall make our attack on the Moon Kingdom!"

The whole courtroom cheered, even Queen Beryl's court. "This is too easy, getting Prince Endymion on our side? Who would've thought?" laughed Queen Beryl.

"As soon as we enter the kingdom, I'm going to put Duo out of his misery" proudly claimed Jedite.

"Jedite, why did it always seem you and Duo were rivals? A little jealous?" teased Zoycite.

"Shut up!" yelled Jedite.

"Enough you too! We have a lot that will be happening tonight so please save your energy for the fighting," ordered Queen Beryl.

"Yes Queen Beryl" both said Jedite and Zoycite.

**_At the Moon Kingdom…_**

Princess Serenity slowly got into her nice hot bathtub. She sighed as she let her body sink in the water. It was pretty relaxing for a morning bath. Her hair was up so it didn't get wet. She sighed with relief as she gently cleaned her delicate body. She cupped some water in the palm of her hands to wash her face, she then leaned back and relaxed and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Today's the day..._" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Duo was leaning back in the same tree he slept in last night, he had thoughts running in his mind as well. "_I wonder how fierce the battle might be when it happens.."_ He then jumped down from the tree and sat there quietly in the shadow. He watched the birds fly around and watched the maids decorate for tonight's ball. He then frowned at the thought of Princess Serenity getting married to Prince Endymion.

"Why do I even bother? I'm a God and she's a Princess it wouldn't work," said Duo out loud. "She needs to take her place as Queen"

Duo then got up and flew up to Princess Serenity's balcony, "Serenity?" he called out, but no answer. He then walked in and had a look around.

"Who are you?" asked a voice

Duo turned around to see a black cat with brown eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead sitting on Princess Serenity's bed.

"You can talk?" asked Duo as he walked up to the pet.

"Of course I can talk! But who are you?" asked Luna once again, Luna then shook her head as in she finally recognized who Duo was.

"Are you that legendary god!" cried out Luna with big eyes.

A sweat drop appeared on Duo's head, "Well I don't think you would consider me 'legendary' but.."

Luna interrupted him, "I knew it! You're the God of Death!" Luna stuck out her claws, "If you're here to take Princess Serenity's soul.."

"No! I don't do that anymore," sighed Duo.

"What? But you're the God of Death" said Luna.

"I know, but Princess Serenity healed me to let me use my powers for good, not bad" explained Duo. He sat there on Princess Serenity's bed telling Luna how he was evil and possessed. He even admitted that he loved Princess Serenity. When he was finished, Luna had a hopeless look on her cat like face.

"I'm sorry Duo, but the kingdom rules are a Princess must marry a Prince, and that's Endymion," insisted Luna.

Duo silently grunted to himself, Luna had no idea what Prince Endymion was like. "Luna?" called out Princess Serenity's voice as she was starting to come out of the bathroom.

"You better leave, Serenity needs to change and getting ready for tonight's ball" Luna said as she looked up at Duo.

Duo nodded, "But please tell Princess Serenity this, that I wish her the best of luck" and he gave Luna a quick wink and walked over to Princess Serenity's balcony and took off. Luna watched him with a concerned look.

"Luna, who were you talking to?" asked Princess Serenity as she was in the process of changing into her Princess gown.

Luna just kept looking out the window, "Oh, no one"

Princess Serenity, all dressed up, turned and looked down and her feline friend, "Luna, I know you were talking to someone."

"It was nothing, it was just the God of Death" calmly said Luna.

Princess Serenity's eyes got big, "D-Duo? Where is he? I want to talk to him before I get ready"

Luna walked up to the Princess, "No"

"What?" asked Princess Serenity.

"No Serenity, you know your destiny. You are going to be Queen and run this Kingdom! And the God of Death is interfering with your life!" stated Luna as tears began to form in her eyes.

"How can you say that? He hasn't done anything bad to me!" barked Princess Serenity with tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I know you love him," whispered Luna looking up at the Princess with a straight eye.

Princess Serenity backed away, "I'm in love with Endymion!" she cried out with tears running down her face. Luna had tears running down hers as well. Princess Serenity then collapsed to her floor crying, "I'm in love with Endymion". Luna came up to her for comfort.

There was a knock on the door, "Princess Serenity, the maids are here to fix you up for the ball" It was her Mother's voice.

Princess Serenity gently gave Luna a hug, "Alright Mother" she replied. She whipped her tears away and looked down at Luna. Luna returned the smile.

"Now, tonight give the Kingdom your best Princess smile and make us all very proud and honored" grinned Luna as she got up and walked away towards the door.

Princess Serenity listened to Luna's advice; she sat down on her chair facing her mirror as the maids came in. They began playing around with her hair and getting it ready for tonight. Princess Serenity showed no facial expression to her reflection in the mirror.

Duo was watching her the whole time, he made himself become invisible and fly over towards Princess Serenity as she was being groomed, he gently leaned towards Princess Serenity's ear and whispered, "I'll be there tonight" and vanished.

Princess Serenity recognized the voice and she began to look around, there was no sign of the God of Death.


	14. Chapter 13

"For the Rest of my Life" By: Silver Nights

**Chapter 13**

That evening, Princess Serenity stood outside of the ballroom on the balcony watching the earth peacefully, as well as the fireworks. She had a lot running in her mind, "_I can't believe this is it, the day my marriage is announced, I feel as if I've already grown up_" she thought silently with teary eyes. She silently cried to herself, she was unhappy with the way things were going for her. Getting married to an abusive Prince who she didn't love in return, along with someone she couldn't be with. Duo watched her from behind a pillar, oh how he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go, taste her sweet kiss and stroke her long blonde hair. He could hold her for eternity. But he knew, it wasn't right in her place.

"_No, I can't get involved, we would both be hurting inside_," thought Duo as he gripped on his scythe tightly. He then turned to look at Princess Serenity from afar, "_But I think it's too late_".

Duo then got a weird feeling inside of him, like something bad was going to happen soon. A voice then entered his head, "_Ready to fight Duo?_" Duo's eyes got big, "_Jedite?_" He heard Jedite's laughter in his mind, "_It's me alright, and I'm going to do something that I should have done the day Beryl took you in_". Duo just chuckled to himself, "_Good, I'll be waiting right here for you_". Jedite returned the chuckle, "_Suit yourself_" and Jedite's voice left his head.

Duo got bad vibes, "_For some reason I think Queen Beryl is planning on making her attack_" thought Duo. He then decided it was time to warn the Queen. He teleported into the Queen's chambers.

"Queen Serenity?" he called out, but no answer.

He had a good look around, but no sign of the Queen, he then heard humming near by. He grabbed his scythe just incase it was the enemy, but he saw Queen Serenity sitting on her chair fixing her hair properly and re-applying some make-up. Queen Serenity noticed Duo's reflection from the mirror.

The Queen quickly jumped out of her chair and turned around, "What do you want?"

Duo didn't hold his scythe too tight, "Please, Queen Serenity I must talk to you"

"You're, you're the God of Death!" cried out Queen Serenity with her big crystal blue eyes filled with fear.

"Yes, but please Queen Serenity I must talk to you about something" started Duo as he walked closer to the Queen.

"And you're the one that's been after my daughter!" stated Queen Serenity as she got an angry expression, "What do you want with her?"

"Nothing" lied Duo, "But your highness, I think your kingdom is going to be under attack tonight by Queen Beryl and her court"

"What do you mean, the Universe is at peace" claimed Queen Serenity as she ignored the fact.

"You may think that, but please Queen Serenity, prepare for battle. Queen Beryl is strong and there's no stop to her whatsoever!" pounded Duo as he tapped his scythe to the ground.

Queen Serenity looked away from the God, but she continued to listen to him, "And how do you know this?"

Duo then looked down at the floor, "Because, I was once part of the Negaverse. Until I met your daughter and she changed me using the crystal" Duo bashfully admitted.

A smirk spread across the Queen's face, "So it did work after all, she finally knows how to control the crystal". She then turned around back to look at Duo and smiled.

"But please Queen Serenity, you need to know about this!" pleaded Duo.

Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes to the floor, "I already have, I've known about this for years. I didn't warn my kingdom because I wanted them to be calm and relaxed and not be panicked over this. I wanted them to live happy and care free with no worries, and just be at peace".

Duo nodded his head, "I understand your highness, but maybe you should warn them now".

Queen Serenity shook her head, "Not tonight, tonight is my daughters ceremony with Prince Endymion. I can't put my kingdom to worry on a night like this"

Duo grunted at the stubborn, but graceful Queen. Queen Serenity then looked both ways, "Speaking on Prince Endymion, where is he? He was just here a minute ago for the announcement"

Prince Endymion bowed before Queen Beryl and kissed her hand. Queen Beryl laughed with excitement. "The universe is mine tonight! Especially with Prince Endymion on my side".

Malachite looked at Prince Endymion with pity. He was always had something against him for some reason. He seemed to always act like he was the smart and intelligent one, even though Queen Beryl was in love with the Prince from Earth. He ignored them both as they flew towards the moon.

Duo then teleported out of the Queen's chambers and headed back to Princess Serenity. The Queen was too much concerned about her daughter, the children of the moon, and Prince Endymion missing. It seemed she didn't care about him or what he said, just because he was the God of Death, that everyone feared besides Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity continued to look at the Earth, trying to get some things out of her mind and let her have a carefree spirit. Duo looked at her behind the same pillar. He decided he needed to tell her, being that she was the most important person in his life.

"Princess Serenity!" Duo called out.

Princess Serenity turned her head, "Duo! Finally you're here"

Duo ran up to her, "I'm afraid I have some bad news"

Princess Serenity looked at him with watery eyes, "You cannot come to the ball?"

Duo shook his head, "I can't, and instead, I need to protect you and your kingdom."

Princess Serenity's eyes grew big, "You mean."

Duo nodded, "This could be our last night together, Queen Beryl is going to make her attack"

Princess Serenity pushed away from Duo, "I can't believe this is happening. Did you talk to my Mother?"

Duo weakly smiled, "Yes, she doesn't want the kingdom to be in panic, but Princess Serenity?"

"Yes?" responded the Princess looking at Duo. Duo then took Princess Serenity's hands in his, "May I have one last dance with you?"

"Of course" blushed Princess Serenity.

Duo brought Princess Serenity close to him and set down his scythe, they began to twirl with the stars shining above them. Princess Serenity danced so gracefully, almost like an angel. Duo twirled her around and leaned her back and once again pulled her close to him. Duo felt like he was dancing with a Goddess, but he was, the Goddess of the Moon. Princess Serenity looked so beautiful with her glittering white dress and her eyes shimmering with the night sky. Her long blonde streamers twirling with her, and Duo just admiring her elegancy and beauty. Princess Serenity, however, loved all the black Duo was wearing; he looked so strong and brave with his bat wings and his hair in a braid. She knew that she could trust him; she knew that he would protect him no matter what the cost was.

What the two lovebirds didn't know that the Queen herself was watching this happening from her balcony. She was in shock that her own daughter was dancing with the God of Death himself. She knew that something was up, "Who'd of thought, that the God of Death and my little Moon Princess, would be in love?"

When the couple was done dancing, Princess Serenity fainted into Duo's strong arms. She gently opened her eyes. At this moment, she was the happiest person in the Universe. She rested her head against his muscular chest while Duo stroked her long blonde hair. She then looked up at Duo with watery eyes, "Duo, I shall remember this evening with you" Princess Serenity then paused and kissed Duo's soft lips and once again looked up at him, "For the rest of my life".


	15. Chapter 14

"For the Rest of my Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 14**

Duo and Princess Serenity were cuddling and kissing each other passionately under the stars in the universe. Princess Serenity blushed with happiness, while being with her God of Death who watched over. Duo just held onto Princess Serenity tightly. The couple was so happy to be with each other. They didn't know that Luna and Artemis were watching them near by.

"I just can't believe it.." whispered Luna to Artemis, Artemis looked over towards his feline friend, "Is it really right for Princess Serenity to fall in love with the God of Death?"

"I wonder if Queen Serenity knows" asked Artemis.

"If she finds out she will be heart broken and who knows what will happen to the Moon Kingdom" exclaimed Luna and she turned away from Artemis. "This isn't right, this isn't want the kingdom had planned"

Artemis looked down on the marble floor, he knew that Luna was right about the situation, "But what can you do, you can't stop them from loving each other Luna".

Luna sighed, "I know Artemis, its just.." Luna quickly got cut off as she sensed something was heading towards the Moon Kingdom. She looked up towards the sky.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Artemis

"I sense something. Something, evil" stated Luna as she became cautious.

At the same time, Duo was getting bad vibes too, he gently pushed Princess Serenity away. Princess Serenity saw the worried look in Duo's cobalt blue eyes. "What's wrong Duo?" she asked.

"Princess Serenity, I must take you somewhere safe" insisted Duo as he grabbed his scythe once again and then reached out for Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity's eyes got big.

"Duo, are they.." started Princess Serenity.

Duo nodded his head, "Come with me, I must put you in a safe location because this battle will get ugly"

"No Duo! I want to fight with you!" insisted Princess Serenity as she was being dragged by Duo by her wrist.  
Duo grunted, and quickly stopped to turn around and talk to the stubborn girl, "Princess, it won't be safe! You can get hurt or possibly die if you stay out here! Now please come with me!" as he pulled her once again, but this time scooped her up in his arms and flew up towards Princess Serenity's room.

They landed safely on her balcony, Duo gently placed her on the ground, "Stay here, I'm going to warn your Mother".

"Please Duo! Don't go! If you're going to fight let me help you!" pleaded Princess Serenity almost on her hands and knees.

Duo kissed her forehead where her crescent moon symbol was, "Stay put" and he took off right before Princess Serenity's eyes. Princess Serenity ran out onto her balcony and watching Duo take off before her. "_Oh Duo.._" she thought.

In the near by distance, there was wicked laughter in the sky heading towards the Moon. It was Queen Beryl and her kingdom of the Negaverse. She laughed wickedly as they got closer and closer towards the Moon with Prince Endymion by her side. "Soon we'll both rule the Universe together!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. They were ready for battle.

Luna and Artemis saw the Negaverse heading towards their direction. They quickly became in panic. "We need to warn the kingdom!" hollered Artemis. The two cats took off running through the palace right in the middle of the ballroom where everyone was dancing.

The whole room paid attention to the two cats, "We're under attack!" yelled Luna. "Prepare for battle! We need all the help we can get to fight!" yelled Artemis.

Queen Serenity saw her two cats running towards her, "_Oh no.._" she thought to herself as she watched her kingdom go into panic. Everyone was screaming and running around. Queen Serenity jumped to her feet. "Please! Everyone calm down!" she ordered. She was ignored, everyone was going crazy. "Quite!" she shouted.

It got a little silent, people were whispering and trying not to panic. Queen Serenity bowed her head and looked up towards her people, "Please, if we remain calm and act like we're at peace and nothing is bothering us, then we shall be left alone"

Queen Serenity, however jinxed it, as soon as she was done speaking she watched in horror was she saw soldiers running towards the grand ballroom destroying everything in sight. People once again, started to scream and run all over the place.  
"I knew this would happen" whispered Queen Serenity with watery eyes as she started to see her kingdom collapse.

"Your highness!" called out a voice.

Queen Serenity looked up to see the Inner and Outer Princesses in their Princess gowns. "Princesses!" exclaimed Queen Serenity with hope in her eyes.

"We'll fight and protect this kingdom!" vowed Princess Rei

"You can count on us!" promised Princess Haruka.

Queen Serenity smiled and nodded, "I will fight at as well" announced a voice from the shadows. Queen Serenity and the Princesses turned to look, to see the God of Death himself leaning against the wall in the dark with his cobalt blue eyes shimmering at them.

"You?" asked Princess Minako.

Duo came out of the shadows and nodded, "I'll fight for the White Moon family, when there's the God of Death, there's a great destroyer" he said giving a little cocky smile.

"Excuse me pal, but I'm the Great Destroyer" barked Princess Hotaru as she stepped in.

"No time for arguments, we have a kingdom to protect" grunted Princess Haruka as she took out her transformation wand.

The Princesses nodded there heads and took out their transformation wands as well. They raised their wands in the air and called out their planet"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN POWER MAKE-UP!"

The eight girls transformed into Sailor Soldiers right before the Queen and Duo's eyes. Duo was quite amazed at the power they had, he was curious to know who they were, "Who are they?" he asked looking towards the Queen.

"Legendary Sailor Soldiers, they fight for peace and justice and protect the Moon Princess and the White Moon family from any danger. They are willing to sacrifice their life for their Princess and her kingdom." explained Queen Serenity.

Duo looked down towards the ground, "_They're just like Gundam Pilots in a way_" he thought to himself, he was getting memories from his other past life and how they were all killed by Beryl. He then clenched his scythe tightly and started to walk outside where the war was.

"Wait!" called out Sailor Jupiter, "We should work together"

Duo turned around coldly, "I work alone" and continued to walk outside holding onto his scythe.

Sailor Jupiter grunted, "Let him go Makoto" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Jupiter sprung around to look towards Ami, "He only wants to protect one thing, and that's Princess Serenity"

The Sailor Scouts watched Duo leave them behind and started to follow him. They were all ready to fight against the Negaverse. Queen Serenity closed her eyes and prayed silently to herself, "Please let the Sailor Scouts come back safely, even the God of Death" and watched them leave the grand ballroom and started to head outside.


	16. Chapter 15

"For The Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 15**

Duo walked out of the palace like he was brave and powerful, he tight held onto his scythe and raised it high in the air and started to fight every soldier there was standing in his way. The Sailor Scouts followed him and started to do their attacks as well. They all fought with effort. Princess Serenity watched in horror on what was happening to the once beautiful Moon Kingdom.

"This is horrible!" Princess Serenity said watching the war from her balcony, she quickly turned around and walked inside her chambers. "_I need to do something_" she thought to herself. She ran to her door, just as she was turning the door knob, she heard a familiar voice.

"Going somewhere Princess?"

Princess Serenity turned around slowly to see Prince Endymion standing on her balcony. Princess Serenity quickly panicked, "You mean, you, joined their side?"

Prince Endymion just gave a little chuckled and started to walked towards Princess Serenity. He first turned around to close the doors from her balcony, then made his way towards the Princess. Princess Serenity was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room as the shadow of Prince Endymion was shone on her shaking body.

* * *

Duo and the Sailor Scouts were busy killing soldiers one by one. Duo was trying to not watch the horror of the own people of the moon get killed right in front of him, he had faced death before in his life, he didn't know why he kept cringing so much. He raised his scythe into the air and slashed a soldier into two halves. He whipped the sweat from his forehead as he gasped from air. Killing people was a lot of work for him.

He then heard a familiar laughter in the visible air, he turned around to see who it was, but no sign of the person. He then saw Jedites image appear before him holding a sword and a shield.

"Jedite.." grunted Duo getting ready to fight one of Beryl's generals.

"It was foolish of you to join the Moon Kingdoms side" laughed Jedite as he was walking towards Duo holding his sword.

"I will fight for peace any day, than fight for someone who just wants the Universe to herself" barked Duo as he chuckled to himself.

"Are you talking about Queen Beryl?" yelled Jedite.

"You're damn right" laughed Duo as he charged after Jedite with his scythe.

Jedite fought back with his sword, the two men were fighting. Jedite was a bit impressed with Duo's fighting skills, he did get stronger over the years and his power did improve. Near by, Sailor Mercury just finished up some soldiers, she glanced over to see Duo and Jedite both fighting. She decided to step in.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" called out Sailor Mercury.

Jedite and Duo both looked towards Sailor Mercury, Duo teleported and left Jedite in the fog. "Don't be a coward and hide" said Jedite as he was looking around for Duo. It was pretty hard to find him in the fog. Jedite looked around and still no sign of Duo anywhere, he grunted to himself silently.

"Here's Shinigami!" hollered Duo as he appeared behind Jedite, he raised his scythe high into the air and brought it down heavily on Jedite. Jedite screamed in pain and agony as he was cut in half. Jedites cut up body fell to the ground and laid there, Duo looked down at it pitifully.

"That was too easy" said Duo out loud. He then turned to Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury stood there with her usual smile on her face, Duo gave a little nod for a "Thank you". With out her fog, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Jedite so quickly. Sailor Mercury returned the nod and took off fighting again.

Duo turned around waiting for other challengers, he then heard the same voice that he always heard, Queen Beryl.

"I'm surprised Duo, you really did improve over the years" smirked Queen Beryl as she appeared in the air in front of Duo's face. Duo just gave the evil Queen a usual pissed off look.

"Jedite was weak anyway, but now, your all mine" laughed Queen Beryl as she looked at Duo with her glaring red eyes.

"If your going to fight me, go ahead and make your move" snapped Duo cocky as he was becoming impatient.

Queen Beryl just laughed at the God of Death, "Actually, I have my other ways in fighting you". She then raised her staff into the air and waved it once. Duo was not impressed at all. Once Queen Beryl let her staff touch the ground once again, four familiar bodies started to rise in the air. Duo's eyes got big and watery as he saw his four friends from long ago.

"_Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei…their remains?_" wondered Duo to himself. He then got focused on Beryl.

"What are you doing with their bodies?" asked Duo trying not to show his weakness at the Queen.

"I brought them back from the dead, they're still in eternal sleep but, I'll make a deal with you. Hand over your scythe and their lives are returned" answered Queen Beryl as she gave Duo a little evil smile.

Duo took one look at his scythe, and looked at his friends bodies. He wanted them to come back to life, but if he returned his scythe to Queen Beryl, the Universe would be in more danger. As much as he would have liked them to return, he slowly looked up at Beryl. "Never!"

"What!" yelled Queen Beryl surprised at the choice Duo made.

"I'll never let you have my scythe! Do you think I'm that stupid?" yelled back Duo with watery eyes.

Queen Beryl just gave him on of her evil smiles, "Fine, have it your way I guess I'm going to have to make things a little harder for you boy!" shouted Beryl with anger. She once again raised her staff into the air. Duo saw his friends eyes open, their lives were restored.

"_What? How can this be? Their lives are restored but what does she have in mind_" thought Duo watching his friends float in the air.

"Duo?" called out Quatre as he looked at his friend.

"Where are we?" asked Trowa as he was looking around.

Heero and Wufei were both silent.

"Guys…"whispered Duo with his eyes sparkling with happiness.

His friends continued to float in the air, but then dark negative energy was forced onto them causing them horrible pain. The four once Gundam pilots were crying out in pain as the energy was being sucked out of their new soul. Queen Beryl laughed with excitement watching the four boys suffer.

"Stop it!" demanded Duo as he started to cry tears of anger as he watched his friends cry in pain.

"Not until you hand me that scythe!" barked Queen Beryl.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

A light yellowish ray hit Queen Beryl's hands causing her to stop the negative energy being forced on Duo's friends. Duo turned to see Sailor Venus standing near by with her long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Leave them alone Beryl" ordered Sailor Venus as she walked a little bit closer.

"Go away! You'll get hurt!" panicked Duo.

Sailor Venus ignored him and kept her eyes focused on Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl turned towards Sailor Venus, "I had enough with this, Seven Shadows arise!"

Duo returned his eyes on Queen Beryl and watched his friends bodies in horror turn into four dark evil shadows, the other three appeared in the sky and landed safely next to the four Gundam Pilots.

Queen Serenity was watching near by, she was being protected by two Moon guards, she saw the Seven shadows appear.

"The Legendary Seven Shadow Warriors.." whispered the Queen with fear. She then took off leaving the guards running down the steps of the Kingdom.

"Your majesty! Don't go out there its dangerous!" called out one of the guards.

Queen Serenity turned around, "I have to protect my Kingdom!"

Queen Serenity kept running and running, "I'll use the crystal, I won't let the Seven shadows fight!" she thought as she was running. She finally made it next to the God of Death.

"Queen Serenity.." said Duo with a surprised look on his face.

"Queen Serenity! You shouldn't be out here you'll get hurt!" called out Sailor Venus.

Queen Serenity ignored the comments and pulled out the crescent moon wand. She looked up at Queen Beryl and the Seven Shadow Warriors.

"Perfect! I can get rid of the Queen and the God of Death!" laughed Queen Beryl, "Seven Shadows Attack!"

The dark Seven Shadows then charged at both the God of Death and Queen Serenity. Duo became nervous, "Heero! Trowa! Quatre! Wufei! Stop! Your being controlled!" he called out as he watched them heading towards him. Duo closed his eyes, but reopened them to hear, "Moon Healing Activation!" Moon dust was then sparkling all over the place, the Seven Shadows were crying in pain as they were being healed. The Moon power was so strong that it trapped them into different colored crystals each and with the wave of the crescent moon wand from the Queen, the crystals flew high into the sky and headed towards Earth.

Duo wasn't too happy about what had just happened, four of the crystals did have his friends in them. He looked up at the Queen with anger, "What did you do to them.." he whispered coldly.

"Huh?" replied Queen Serenity as she looked down at Duo. "WHAT DID YOU TO THEM?" he yelled on the top of his lungs. Queen Serenity backed away, "To whom?"

"My friends you idiot! You locked them into those crystals and sent them to Earth!" again yelled Duo almost screaming on the top of his lungs.

Queen Serenity rested her hand on Duo's shoulder, "They were healed with Moon power and are being sent to earth being re born. With normal lives. The crystal is held inside of their hearts."

This made Duo even more mad, "You mean you sent my friends spirits to Earth where they're going to be re born? With no memory whatsoever!"

Queen Serenity sadly nodded her head, Duo started to cry tears of anger once again, he threw his hands and body to the ground, "No" he whispered to himself quietly, he then looked up into the sky with tears rolling down his cheeks, "NOO!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. Queen Serenity looked down feeling teary eyed herself, and Sailor Venus just stood their with no emotion.


	17. Chapter 16

"For the Rest of My Life" by: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 16**

Queen Beryl glared at Queen Serenity filled with rage, she flew over towards the white haired Queen. "What have you done!"

"I sent them to earth to be happy and have no memory of your power! They don't deserve this!" barked Queen Serenity.

Queen Beryl backed away, "You're done Serenity, you and your court along with your daughter."

"No she's not!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as the Inner Scouts appeared in front of Queen Serenity.

"Inner Scouts, get out of the way" ordered Queen Serenity.

"No, you're our Queen and we're going to protect you. Like we were raised to till the very end" insisted Sailor Mars.

"Is that so" started Queen Beryl giving her usual evil smirk, "Well I hope you Inner Scouts can defeat my 3 greatest generals of the Negaverse!" laughed Queen Beryl. Malachite, Zoycite, and Nephlite, started to walk towards the Queen and the Scouts. The four Sailor Scouts got prepared for the worst, while the Outer Scouts were busy fighting more of the Negaverse soldiers along with guards of the Moon Kingdom. Duo slowly got up and whipped away his tears, he needed to be strong, he could defeat Beryl and her evil kingdom. He stood up bravely and was getting ready to fight, until he got a vibe, not just any vibe, but a vibe that seemed as if someone he cared for was in danger.

"_Princess…_"thought Duo.

Duo then jumped into the sky and spread his bat wings high and flew towards Princess Serenity's balcony. Sailor Mars noticed where he was heading.

"Where are you going?" called out Sailor Mars

"Aren't you going to help us?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"I have something important to take care of!" hollered back Duo as he flew higher.

The Inner Scouts couldn't believe how stubborn Duo was, "What a coward!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"Yeah who does he think he is?" agreed Sailor Venus. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

"He's going to protect the Princess, but as of now we need to protect our Queen and the Moon Kingdom" answered Sailor Mercury.

"Let's get them!" cheered Sailor Jupiter as she was ready to fight.

* * *

Princess Serenity slowly opened her eyes, she was tied up in a chair with her dress ripped and torn. She looked over to herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how badly she was beaten, with a cut on her cheek, her hair a bit of a mess, and dried up blood from a bloody nose.

"_Endymion must have beaten me and I was knocked out cold_" thought Princess Serenity as she looked into her reflection.

She tried to untie herself from the chair but it was no use, she was tied up pretty tight. She looked around her room, it was trashed. She couldn't believe that everything was basically ruined. She was wondering where Prince Endymion was hiding.

"_He could try to kill me next time.._" thought Princess Serenity as she began to worry. She then started to think of Duo and was wondering if he was alright.

Speak of the devil, Duo landed on her balcony. Princess Serenity's eyes got big with happiness, she was saved. "Duo!" she cried out.

"Serenity!" cried back Duo as he ran up to her, he looked around her room and couldn't believe the mess. He looked at Princess Serenity and noticed she was badly beaten. He then got mad at what happened to her, "What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked as he was un tying her.

"Endymion, but Duo you need to get out of here! He'll kill you!" exclaimed Princess Serenity.

"He doesn't scare me one bit, but Serenity, I feel so guilty" confessed Duo as he grabbed Princess Serenity and held her in his strong arms, "I should have stayed and watched you"

Princess Serenity pulled away, "It's ok, you were protecting the kingdom and helping my Mother. You did enough already" she said with a smile.

Duo tried to smile but he couldn't, the way Princess Serenity looked, he felt it was his fault. Duo didn't know that Prince Endymion appeared behind him raising his sword about to slice Duo in half like butter. Princess Serenity saw him, "Duo look out!" she cried.

Duo quickly turned around and raised his scythe and dodged the attack. Prince Endymion and Duo were fighting back and forth with a scythe and a sword. Princess Serenity watched nervously for Duo's sake. "Oh Duo, be careful!" she cried out.

They fought and fought, for it seemed hours. Prince Endymion finally pushed Duo against the wall, "Trader, how dare you back stab Queen Beryl!" he whispered as he went to go stab him with his sword, but Duo missed the attack putting a new hole into the wall. Duo pushed Prince Endymion away and took the fight out on the balcony. The fought swinging a sword and scythe back and forth. They were both pretty skilled fighters. Duo got the idea that he would make Prince Endymion fall off of the balcony and he would be killed easily, so he started to go with that plan. Duo continued to fight and push Prince Endymion towards the railing of the balcony. Endymion leaned against the railing and almost lost his balance.

"Don't look down Endymion" joked Duo as he went a little further.

Prince Endymion saw the height from which they were and got nervous, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. Duo went a little further and as Prince Endymion took another look, Duo made his move and stabbed Prince Endymion in the chest. Prince Endymion cried in pain as he was slowly dying. Princess Serenity started to cry, she never saw anyone die before in her life, she took a peek from the corner of her door. Duo felt accomplished, he watched happily as Prince Endymion died before his eyes. He looked at the lifeless bloody body of the evil Prince.

"Hey Beryl, take a look at your Prince now!" laughed Duo.

Queen Beryl was confused, she flew over and was in complete shock, that the man she once loved was dead. She screamed in horror on the top of her lungs causing the whole kingdom to shake, like a giant earthquake. Pillars were fallings, the kingdom was collapsing, everything was falling apart. She sent black and green rays that went after each Sailor Scout causing them to go up in the air, and die.

Princess Serenity saw what was happening from her room, "Sailor Scouts!" she cried out sobbing tears.

Duo looked around not knowing what to do. Queen Beryl flashed her red eyes at the God of Death, "This is for killing my Prince! And for you joining the White Moon Family!" she cried out in a high pitched voice filled with anger, as if she was being possessed by an evil spirit.

Duo got freaked out to see how much anger this Queen really had. Just then, a black and green ray hit him causing him to go up in the air. Duo screamed as he tried to move back towards Princess Serenity's balcony. Princess Serenity eyes got big and watery as she saw the man she love go up into the air screaming.

"Duo!" she cried out as she ran onto the balcony, "What is happening!"

"Run Princess Serenity! Just run!" yelled Duo as he was going high into the air.

"No Duo! I want to be with you!" called out Princess Serenity as she went running after Duo.

"No Serenity! You can't! Serenity don't!" hollered Duo.

Princess Serenity was just as stubborn as he was, she ignored him and jumped into the air reaching out her hand to hold onto Duo. She was flying in the air as well.

"Serenity!"

"Duo!"

They both reached out their hands and held onto each other tightly. Queen Beryl grew jealous of the love they both shared and sent a red beam at there hands causing them to break apart and both be killed. Duo's scythe left his hands and it seemed like the scythe had betrayed Duo, therefore, it stabbed him, and Serenity though their stomachs, putting them in great pain. The scythe stopped glowing and returned into the dead palm of Duos.

Queen Serenity watched what recently happened near by, "Usagi!" she cried out with teary eyes. "No, this can't be!"

Queen Serenity silently cried to herself as she watched the dead bodies of the God of Death and Princess Serenity float in the air.


	18. Chapter 17

"For the Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 17**

Queen Serenity realized she was all alone, the wind blew harsh. She stood alone in the dark with her two cats beside her. The tears rolled down her rosey cheeks. It was quite a battle, she lost the Sailor Scouts, The God of Death, and her very own daughter who was to take throne someday. "_Beryl has taken everyone, but me_" she thought silently.

Luna threw her head down and sobbed with tears pouring down her furry face, "No, not the Princess No!" Artemis was teary eyed himself just looking at the dead bodies of Serenity, her love, and her court.

Queen Beryl threw her head back and laughed, "Perfect! The Princess and the God of Death are both gone! And look who still stands"

Queen Serenity saw the last tear that rolled down Princess Serenity's cheek, it really got to her. Queen Serenity collapsed to the ground and fell to her knees, "No!" she cried out, "_My little Usagi, why did you risk your life, just to be with the most powerful God in the Universe_" thought Queen Serenity to herself. Queen Serenity brushed away her tears and decided she needed to be strong, she looked up at her daughters dead body floating in the air next to Duo. "Don't worry darling, I won't let it end this way, I won't let them take away your future" vowed Queen Serenity as she placed the Silver Imperil Crystal into the crescent moon wand.

Luna and Artemis saw the pink light glowing once it was placed in its slot. Queen Serenity stood up slowly and looked into the Silver Crystal with watery eyes.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal it will take away all of your energy" sobbed Luna with teary eyes.

"It's the only way Luna, I must sacrifice my life in order to regain peace" sternly said Queen Serenity still looking into the crystal. Queen Serenity took a deep breath and raised the crescent moon wand high into the air, "Cosmic Moon Power!" her voice echoed through out the moon.

"What is this!" asked Queen Beryl as pink moon dust was sprinkling all over the place. Queen Beryl and her kingdom started to scream in agony as their lives were being taken away by the crystal.

"You can't do this to me Queen Serenity! I'll return!" yelled Queen Beryl as her body started to vanish along with her court and kingdom. The moon then became quite and peaceful once again just as the Negaverse left the once Moon Kingdom.

Queen Serenity then laid silently on a pilar with her two feline friends by her side. "Queen Serenity you did it!" cheered Luna.

"Yeah you got rid of them!" agreed Artemis.

Queen Serenity gave the two cats a weak smile, and held the crystal gently in her palm. "Yes, I trapped them all into the crystal, if I destroyed them Usagi, Duo, and the others would have been destroyed as well, but there all trapped in the power of the crystal. And now, I must send them to a new future on earth" stated Queen Serenity with teary eyes. She almost broke down again but she was strong.

"But you saved all of them, why are you so sad?" asked Luna confused on the Queen's feelings.

"Because, all of them won't remember this time period or what happened in the past. Duo and Usagi won't remember each other or anything, neither will the scouts. And I'll never see my daughter again, or you two either" cried Queen Serenity as she took the crescent moon wand and raised it into the air. "But this is the only way for anything of them to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to earth. Usagi and her court will need your help and guidance if the Negaverse shall ever break free" explained the weak Queen.

"But, what about Duo? Does he have any part of this?" asked Artemis.

Queen Serenity smiled at the white cat weakly, "If Serenity loved him now, then she'll love him again in the future. Find him and bring back his memories in the future"

"Yes" both nodded Luna and Artemis.

"All of them will be reborn on Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever. But if evil forces shall repeat the battle what happened here you two will know what to do" calmly said Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity took the crystal once again into her hands, "Now, farewell everyone" whispered Queen Serenity as she let the crystal flow high into the air. "_Good luck in your new lives, and Usagi, my little Usagi, you're in my heart and I love you_" said silently Queen Serenity as she watched the crystal go high into the sky.

The Silver Crystal floated high in the midair and shined a very powerful bright light making all of the dead bodies that were on the ground, float high in the air surrounded in yellow bubbles. Queen Serenity watched the Inners and Outers float towards earth and she sadly watched her daughter in a bubble floating next to Duo's body. She sadly watched all of them float towards Earth.

"Be happy all of you, and you will be free, once again" whispered Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity then took her last gasp of air and into eternal sleep. Luna and Artemis got teary eyed watching the Queen pass way. "Queen Serenity" they both whispered. The crescent moon wand dropped out of Queen Serenity's hand and fell to the floor. It then started to glow a white color sending both Luna and Artemis into tubes sending them to Earth as well


	19. Epilogue

"For the Rest of My Life" By: Silver Nights 

**Epilogue**

Duo slowly opened his eyes, "_Where am I? what happened? How come I'm not the God of Death?_" he asked himself. He looked around, he seemed to be in a bubble of some sort. He was shocked to find himself naked. His memory then snapped as he remembered what happened, "Where's Serenity!" he called out panicking.

"It's alright Duo, she's safe" a calm voice spoke.

Duo looked up to see a small bubble facing him, he recognized who the women was, "Queen Serenity?"

"I'm sending the children of the Moon to a new future on Earth" said Queen Serenity.

"So will I ever see Serenity again? And we can start over?" asked Duo with hope in his eyes.

Queen Serenity gave him a upset look, "I'm sorry, but that won't be happening"

"WHAT!" yelled Duo, "First, you send the four of my best friends to earth, and now your never going to let me see Serenity again! You just really now how to piss off this guy here don't you"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way, Serenity won't have any memories of you, or what happened at the Moon Kingdom, and the same goes to you" said Queen Serenity trying to be calm.

Duo grunted, "But I want to remember the Moon Kingdom and Serenity! I want to remember everything single thing that happened! I want to still…love her"

"And you can love her again if the Negaverse ever breaks free and tries to do the same thing to Earth, as they did to the Moon Kingdom. Your memories will come back and the two of you will be brought back together" smiled Queen Serenity.

"So there still is a chance?" asked Duo.

Queen Serenity nodded her head, "You did fight for our Kingdom, you were her protector. I wasn't too sure I wanted you two to be together because.."

"Because I was the God of Death?" cut of Duo.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for misunderstanding you." apologized the Queen.

Duo just smiled and nodded his head, "Its OK, its over with. But how come I'm not the God of Death anymore? I thought I would never die"

"That's because your entering Earth into a new future where you can be happy. The God of Death lies inside of you" explained Queen Serenity. "Are you ready Duo? To move on with your new life?"

Duo had a disappointed look on his face, "Yes, it's just I'll miss, Serenity and all of those memories of the Moon Kingdom"

Queen Serenity gave him a smile, "It will be alright, just think of what I told you"

Duo tried to smile but he couldn't. There was then a great flash of white warm light that hit Duo. It cleared his mind and his soul on who he really was and all of his memories were erased, him being the God of Death, his true friends, being part of the Moon Kingdom, fighting for the White Moon Family, but most of all, forgetting he was in love with the Princess of the Moon.

**-The End-**

* * *

AN: sniff sniff That's the end of the story folks! .. S

o..tell me what YOU want. Shall there be a sequel? Or shall I leave it up for you to let your mind think what happens to these two love birds?

Also, my Usagi and Duo shrine is up! Please check it out! Also, for those who asked to see my crossover music videos. Just e-mail me your AIM screen name because when you gave me there contacts, for some reason it wouldn't appear -- Oh well, thank you for reading my story!


End file.
